Battlestar America Faith of the Gods rewrite
by conconcv66
Summary: The US Navy has a surprise for the world. Captain Jason "Apollo" Michels has began a journey of a lifetime. Travel with him as he discovers what lies beyond the heavens. Original BSG Universe NO GINO! some salty language. ON STANDBY FOR RIGHT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA IS OWNED BY UNIVERSAL STUDIOS.**

Pro log  
January 28, 1840  
Sloop of War Vincennes  
0735 hrs  
Off the coast of Antarctica

"Damn, where's the wind at?" Lieutenant Charles Wilkes muttered to no one in particular, as he walked towards the bow of his ship. The Vincennes, an 18-gun sloop of war, was over 127ft long and weighed in at 700 tons. Now she sat here waiting for the slightest breeze off the coast of the most God forsaken place he had ever sailed.  
What made things worse was that an Erie fog had settled in. As he walked the fog ridden decks, he quickly became aware on how deafly quiet everything was. The fog almost had a deafening effect on everything. He stopped and listened. He could barely hear a bell in the distance. The brig Porpoise, he thought.  
Last reports had her off their starboard bow about two miles out. That was 4 hours ago when the wind decided to vanish and this cursed fog set in. he heard his own ships bell answer. Four bells sounded muffled even to Wilkes. Moreover, it was just fifty feet behind him on the quarterdeck. As he passed numerous men doing their various duties, he noticed that they seem overall a happy lot. Maybe it was the weather. It had been below freezing for the last 15 days and now the temperature seemed almost balmy, in comparison.  
As he reached a bow, a lone figure materialized through the fog. He recognized the figure as Able Seaman Jenkins. A veteran of the Vincennes maiden voyage, Jenkins was a fine sailor with reddish brown hair and a pair of muttonchops any sailor would be proud to wear. He noticed that Jenkins was sounding, he watched as the sailor pulled up the line counting the knots. Each knot represented a fathom and a fathom equaled six feet more or less.  
He continued to watch the seaman as he coiled the line. Noticing something was wrong, he approached Jenkins. Jenkins looked up and saw the Captain approaching. He stood at attention gave a crisp salute and said "Morning Captain"  
Wilkes nodded in response to the salute and asked, "You have a puzzled look on your face Jenkins what's wrong?"  
Jenkins scratched his head and replied, "It's these soundings captain, and I can't seem to get and accurate measurement."  
Wilkes gave him a puzzled look; surely, Jenkins had enough experience to know how to sound.  
"Just what do you mean you can't get and accurate measurement?" he asked,  
"I dunno sir. The first measurement I took we had over 50 fathoms of water between us and the ocean floor. As a precaution, I took another and it read 25. Puzzled I just took it again and it read 30."  
Wilkes looked at the sailor and wondered if he had been drinking on duty. If was one thing Wilkes despised was a drunkard. Nevertheless, one glance at the man, he knew he was sober  
"Take another one Jenkins," he ordered.  
"Aye captain" Jenkins replied and picked up the coiled line. He watched as Jenkins divided the line and dropped the end with the monkey fist into the water. As the line slowly descended into the depths, he silently counted the knots as the passed. He stopped counting as the line stopped. Confirming it had hit bottom.  
"Looks like 27 to me" he said to Jenkins  
"Aye captain that's what I think." jerkins said as he started to pull up the line counting as he went. He just said 27 just as the monkey fist emerged from the water. He nodded at Jenkins who tossed the line back in, again counting the knots as the passed. He had just counted to six when the line stops.  
"What in the name of god is...." he never finished the sentence. Suddenly the waters around them started bubbling and the Vincennes started rocking. He managed to grab hold of one of the lifelines just as the water became rougher. He looked around and saw that his men were starting to panic.  
"Everyone secure themselves." he yelled he had a good crew and knew them well. The air around them was warm, but if one fell into the water, they would not survive long. Suddenly the waters calmed. He was about to let go of the lifeline when he heard Jenkins shout,  
"Captain Look, something's coming out of the water. He looked over to where the sailor was pointing, sure enough about 100 yards off their starboard side a shape emerged from the ocean. As the fog thinned, he was able to make out its shape.  
"Sweet mother of god" Jenkins replied as he crossed himself.  
"Indeed seaman indeed" Wilkes said as he muttered a silent prayer of his on.  
"Bosun', beat to quarters, all hands to arms," he shouted as the shape continued to rise out of the ocean. He watched as the shape continued to rise almost 200 feet high now. He heard the drums as his ship prepared for the worst. Jenkins stood there transfixed he glanced over at Wilkes and asked, "Captain what is it?"  
Wilkes watched as the object stopped rising its base just a few feet from the Vincennes. "I do believe that is what they call a pyramid."

Chapter one.  
December 20 1620 hrs.  
100 miles NNW of Pearl Harbor Hawaii  
Eight baller 1  
Captain Jason "Apollo" Michel hated flying, or at least he hated it when he was not at the controls. His stomach pitched and rolled with every bump the SH-60 Sea hawk made. He glanced around the interior of the sea hawk and was glad he was not the only one with a troubled stomach. Beside him, there were two others turning green due to the chopper's erratic behavior.  
He was one of seven passengers and crew that were inbound to the USS John C Stennis, His home for the next six to eight months. He had just received orders to report to the USS John C. Stennis and become the new CO of the VFA-147 Argonauts.  
He was replacing the old CO because of some sort of scandal involving several enlisted personnel. It was ironic, or at least he thought so, that he would become the Argonauts' newest CO. After all his first name was Jason, and now he was commanding them. Jason and the Argonauts, Somebody somewhere would come up with some sort of joke about looking for the Golden Fleece.  
The chopper rocking eased and the ride smooth out. He glanced at his watch and saw they had another hour of flight time left. "Time for a nap" he said to no one in particular. He closed his eyes and tried to take a catnap. If the Navy taught you anything, it was to sleep when you could. The swaying of the chopper put him in a trance like state neither asleep nor awake.  
He was aware of his surroundings, but his body was resting. That was the most important thing for his body to rest. His mind however, that was something completely differently.  
While he rested, his thoughts were mostly of his parents. Adam and Eva Michel's were very well known in the archaeological circles before they were married. However, the combination of the two together made them outright famous.  
They were known as the "Adam and Eve" of archeology. Together they blazed a trail of archaeological digs worldwide. Along with their five children Cain, Able, Seth, Ruth and have course himself Jason.  
People would often ask them why they named him Jason instead of another biblical name. They would always reply, "Because he looked like a Jason. So we named him Jason"  
a smile etched across his lips. The childhood he had was amazing. As a small boy of five or six, his father took him to the top of the great pyramid just before dawn one morning. They sat down as best they could and waited the sunrise.  
He told him tales about the ancient Egyptians, their beliefs and customs. He even taught him a few brief words of Sumerian. His father told him Sumerian was older than Egyptian and it was his mother's favorite ancient language.  
He learned to say "Arammu Ummum" or as it translates "love mother". He remembers reciting the words repeatedly until he knew he got it down. His father pointed out for him to look at the sun raising him still saying "Arammu Ummum" repeatedly just as the sun rose to greet them.  
Then his next thought of his parents brought a sudden pang of sadness, one the world would never forget. On September 11, 2001, his parents caught a last minute flight on American Airlines Flight 11. They were on their way to visit him at his new duty station at NAS Lemoore. Lemoore is located in the middle of California's San Joaquin Valley. They never made it.  
Their plane was the first to hit the towers. Jason who happed to be on a training exercise at the time with the fist of the fleet VFA-25, spent the next six hours airborne constantly scanning the skies for any more missing airliners. Fortunately, none struck the west coast.  
Unfortunately four of them changed America for good. It was two days later when he finally checked his e-mail did he learn his parents were on flight 11. Seth had sent it! Thinking of Seth brought him another pang of sadness. His Nephew Johnny died while serving in the US Navy.  
It was right after the second Korean War started and Johnny's ship the USS Kidd came under attack. North Korean forces had just started across the DMZ when the Kidd came under heavy attack by the North Koreans.  
The Kidd was in International waters when the North Koreans launched no less than 10 of the Chinese made cruise missiles. Each one carried warhead capable of sinking an aircraft carrier, not to mention a destroyer.  
The Kidd, much to her credit had managed to take out five of them before the sixth one slamming into her. It hit the bridge from the starboard side. Creating such a fireball, the next three silkworms detonated prematurely.  
The last one malfunctioned and missed the Kidd.  
Not that it mattered much the Kidd was lost with all hands! The resulting explosion broke her back. In less than sixty seconds, the ship was gone. Taking with her over three hundred and fifty souls to the bottom of the Sea of Japan.  
Johnny's body was one of the three they recovered. His funeral was a major media event or circus. It just depended on whom you asked!

The chopper hit another pocket of turbulence. He quickly opens his eyes, something was wrong. Just as he sat upright, the chopper shook again. He glanced out the window and saw the skies hard darken very quickly and they were heading into a very vicious storm. Very dark clouds were quickly enveloping the a major squall had just formed  
Just as he was about to say something the co-pilot got up from the cockpit area and headed towards Jason. The hair on the back of Jason's neck stood on end as the young pilot approached. He was wearing Mickey Mouse ears he lifted one side of the hearing protection so he hear the pilot.  
"Sir, I'm Lt White. My friends call me Wildcat," the female voice said.  
"Names Captain Michel's Wildcat, but you can call me Apollo, So what's up?" he asked as he extended his hand.  
She took it and leaned over and told him "Apollo, a major storm has popped up between us and the Stennis; it looks like we are heading back to pearl."  
Jason nodded in acknowledgement.  
He watched as she headed towards the other passengers onboard. Three civilians and one big ol' pain in the ass! The pain in the ass belonged to one Senator Justin Cummings. Once a former Navy Combat pilot, Senator Cummings was leading the way, to reduce the role of the Navy saying it was outdated and was becoming a non-factor.  
He was watching Wildcat tell the Senator that they would be turning around and heading back towards Pearl.  
The look on the Senators face changed from an almost dumb less stare to one of anger in just less than three seconds.  
"What the fuc#! Pardon my French everyone, but why am I not surprised, the freaking navy has found a way to screw me again!" he said shouting loud enough for even Jason to hear him.  
The queasiness in his stomach ceased. The sudden occurrence of a major headache had taken its place. To say neither cared for the other was an understatement. Still He had to try to calm the Senator down.  
He stood stretching to his 6-foot frame. He walked over to Senator Cummings.  
The senator noticing that the Mighty Apollo has risen decided to crank it up a notch.  
"Great the navy sends me on a flight to nowhere with its little media darling. The great and powerful Apollo, are thou about to smite me?" he asked jokingly prodding his aide in the ribs.  
Jason had expected half as much from the Senator. Instead, he put his best military face forward. That way he could tell the senator that he is not impressed with the senator. Nevertheless, he will give the senator the respect the office holds.

"Sir with all due respect, as a pilot I checked the weather reports before we left pearl. They called for clear skies and fair temperatures in our operating error. I do not see how the navy is at fault for this. As for being a media darling I admit I have been on the TV, more than my fair share but it was during a very hard time for us all"

"Bull crap Captain, and you know it! Don't give me that sob story about your nephew. OK? Everybody knows about the great Apollo's story."  
Jason just eyed the Senator. The words had stung him, very deeply. Nevertheless, he held it in. if he did not Johnny would kick his ass when he got to heaven!

Instead he just eyed the senator. His gun metal blue eyes locking with the senators, the contact did not last long. As the senator quickly adverted his eyes and continued his tirade.  
"But back to the subject you navy types are always taking the fall for each other, I suppose you'll be telling me now that we're not going to make it to the Stennis today?"  
Jason glanced over the senator's shoulder and looked out the window. Outside he saw the other Seahawk wishing he were on that one instead. "No sir looks like we won't make it to the Stennis today, sorry sir."  
"That's OK Captain, I expected half of much from the navy." Senator Cummings said as he turned his attention back to his aide. "Just as I told you Christi, the navy found a way for us not to make it to the Stennis, but wait till we get back; I'll have the SECNAV's ass in a sling, along with their golden boy's here too."  
Jason shook his head and turned his attention at the other passengers the news reporter and her cameraman. Both of which looked a little green around the gills. Jason understood their pain as his stomach threatens to let loose that slider he had for lunch. (Authors note: Slider is a naval term for a hamburger. It has so much grease in it, it slides across the floor.)  
As he approached the two, the cameraman looked up and saw that Jason was approaching. He elbowed the reporter and pointed the Captain out. He sat down beside her and motioned for her to lift her Mickey Mouse ears and he shouted over the noise of the aircraft.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am, but I thought I would let you know the Choppers has been ordered back to pearl. This storm really caught us by surprise and it safer for us to return to pearl than try and make it to the Stennis."  
The female reporter shook her head she understood and promptly lowered her head back into her lap. Jason's stomach quickly reminded him that it wasn't feeling good either and he promptly returned to his seat. Even over the noise of the chopper and his Mickey Mouse ears, he could still hear Senator Cummings bellowing about the navy. He glanced out the window again and saw that the other chopper had moved a little closer. The choppers movements had settled down a little bit, but his stomach didn't. He closed his eyes hoping the headache would go away he also wondered if there was a way for him to change choppers in mid flight.

1635hrs eight baller 2  
Lt Commander Rachel "Batgirl" Harris looked at the other chopper and wondered if there was a way for her to change flights in mid air. She shook her head at the funny thought as the choppers turbulence worsened. She looked over the cabin area, which was now filled with the rancid smell of puke.  
She was glad she had a cast iron stomach or her puke would be on the choppers deck also. She looked at the culprits of the smell and felt no pity for them. They were two scared sailors who went AWOL while the ship was visiting pearl. Both were being escorted by two armed marines back to the Stennis. There they properly face courts martial if she knew the ships skipper. He was a hard ass that was for sure, but a fair one.  
She glanced again out at the other chopper. She knew her new CO was on that chopper along with several VIPs. She hadn't met her new CO yet, but she heard rumors it was Captain Michels and if half of what they said about him was true, then she was in for a hell of a ride.  
She closed her eyes and tried to get a catnap, but the rancid order of the puke kept her awake. She looked outside and noticed the storm had passed somewhat and the turbulence had let up. She walked up to the cockpit and asked the pilot if there was a way to let some fresh air in. The pilot who had the nick "Doc" stenciled on his flight helmet said that they were expecting more turbulence up ahead and that they couldn't risk opening the side door. But the good news was that they were expecting to clear the storm area in about 10 minutes and if she could hold out, then they would open the side door.  
She nodded OK and went back to her seat. By this time the smell wasn't as bad and she looked over at the culprit again. Somehow for the entire stink the poor SOB has put them through, she felt sorry for him when they landed. For she knew for sure the guy had to clean up his mess. She glanced out the window and noticed that they had drifted a little closer to the other Sea hawk. She wasn't worried about it, even though they were less than thirty yards apart.  
The Eightballers had excellent pilots and she had thrown down a few with some of the while on shore leave before. So she wasn't worried about him. It was the other pilot she knew little about. All she knew about "Flapjack" was his love of pancakes and that he was born in Iraq.  
It wasn't the fact he was a Muslim, hell's bells it wasn't that. It was because he was so green. The Sea hawk lurched again and she heard the young seaman loose his lunch again. She glanced out the window again and what she saw made her tighten her safety belt even tighter.

1645 hrs Eightballer one

Lt. Jari "Flapjack" Ahmad was not a very religious man. But as of right now he was. He muttered another small prayer to Allah, his fifth in as many minutes, as he fought with the controls of the Sea hawk He never expected to have weather conditions like this. Stormy one second, sunny the next, now he was flying in hurricane like conditions as he struggled to keep the bird flying. The sheer power of this storm was unbelievable.  
A gust of wind hit the chopper on his starboard side bringing him closer than he wanted to eight baller two. He eased back on the stick to bring more distance between the two aircraft. But not too much he thought any more and the craft might stall. He glanced over at his co-pilot wildcat. She was her normal straight ahead navy self. She spoke only when needed and then it was strictly navy. He had no idea where the name wildcat came from but he wished she would loosen up some. Maybe it was because he was born an Iraqi.  
Some Americans, hell a lot of Americans were aghast that he was in the US military and flew choppers at that. He could look into their eyes and wonder if he was going to fly his into the ship or worse yet a building. Of course he wouldn't. Be might have been born an Iraqi but he was 100 percent American now.  
He was just ten years old when his parents fled Iraq during Desert Storm. They surrendered to a CNN camera crew and pleaded for political asylum in the US. Seeing a good human interest story the network covered their story about seeking citizenship up to the day they received it a day he also will never forget, Sept 10, 2001 the day he became an American and the day before he wished he was somewhere else.  
A crackle over his radio diverted his attention "eight baller one this is echo one."  
Flapjack was confused who in the hell was echo one. Wasn't one way to find out  
"echo one this is eight baller one who are you?"  
"Eight baller one this is echo one I am squawking proper IFF codes now."  
Flapjack looked over at wildcat. She nodded as the proper codes were received.  
"Proper ID flapjack, codes also say go to secure channel 42." she said in her proper military voice.  
Flapjack nodded and watched as wildcat adjusted the radio dial.  
"Go ahead echo one this is eight baller one we are secure."  
"Eightballer one you and Eightballer 2 are to descend to 75 feet and proceed on a course of 096, speed 60 knots. Do you copy?"  
He glanced over at wildcat she shrugged at the strange course change. But they did have the proper codes.  
"Say again echo one did you say descend to..... "He was cut off by echo one  
"eight baller one descend to 75 feet and proceed on a heading of 096. Speed 60 knots do you confirm."  
"I confirm echo one descending to 75 feet and new heading of 096."  
"Eightballer one from now on, please maintain radio silence."  
He glanced over at Eightballer two; he could see Doc now having the same conversation that he just had. He watched as doc was a little more animated than he was in his conversation. Finally doc glanced over at him and shrugged his shoulder. Flapjack nodded pointed downward and eased the Sea hawk 75 feet above the surface of the raging ocean wondering what in the name of Allah has the navy asked of them.

Captain Michel's eyes open quickly as he felt the Sea hawk descend. This wasn't right. He glanced over at Senator Cummings who had finally stopped ranting. He too knew something wasn't right. He glanced over at the other Seahawk and noticed it too was descending. Something was up. He quickly noticed that they had also changed course and was heading almost due east away from Pearl, but not towards the Stennis.  
Wildcat had returned and motion for him to lift his hearing protection.  
"Sir we have been giving a new heading. As far as our destination that is unknown."  
"If I may ask wildcat who gave the course change."  
"Someone called echo one Captain. They had proper IFF Codes and we have also descended to 75 feet."  
When Jason heard the altitude he glanced out the window and noticed they were skimming along the top of the roaring ocean just a mere seventy five feet."  
"Why so low and is that course taking us east?"  
"Don't know about the altitude Captain but the course is 096. So an easterly heading is about right."  
Jason looked over at Senator Cummings who looked like he was about to blow a gasket. He didn't want to talk to the senator. "Thanks for the info Wildcat. Do me a favor and tell the senator. Maybe he won't light into you like he did me."  
Wildcat looked over at Senator Cummings whose face had gotten even redder. She then turned back at Captain Michel's and said "Do I have to sir. I know he's a Senator and all, but sir I really don't think he wants to here this from me."  
"Scared of the senator Wild cat?"  
"No sir just covering my six. I feel since you're the senior officer on board you should get the ass chewing not me."  
"Gee thanks wildcat, you know you'll owe me one."  
Wildcat glanced over at Senator Cummings and turned back at Captain Michel's "Apollo, next time we get liberty, I'll buy all night."  
"Deal, now go back up to the cockpit and watch how to go above and beyond the call of duty." Jason then stood up and headed towards Senator Cummings wishing he was on that other chopper.

Eight baller 2  
1650 hrs.

Lt. David "Doc" Watson glanced at his watch. They had been following this new course change for about fifteen minutes now. They were so damn close to the raging storm below; he could have sworn the choppers wheels brushed the tops of the swells. Still they held their course. What ever was going on? Echo one had the correct codes. He glanced over at his co-pilot Ensign Fred "Opie" Taylor.  
Doc smiled thinking about Opie. He was his best friend and once asked why the nick. Opie, knowing all the ridicule he would receive. He just smiled a big grin and said in his deep southern accent.  
"I hail from King, North Carolina Yankee, just a little south of Pilot Mountain or as they would say on the TV show Mount Pilot. So I figure I'll beat them to the punch. Besides I like the show anyway"  
"So Opie, what do you think of this course change?" doc asked  
"I dunno Doc but where ever were going ain't on no map." Opie was looking at the radar switching between FLIR and normal mode. "The only thing I'm getting is eight baller one. But there is some good news. Looks like we have flown out of the storm"  
Just as Opie finished the chopper lurched again. He continued "or should I say we're just about cleared the storm."  
Doc laughed. That's what he liked about Opie Taylor. He let things roll off his back and didn't let it get to him.  
"Just keep you eyes open Opie. There's got to be something out here for us to land on."  
"Will do Yankee, will do."  
Doc laugh, he and Opie cut each other often. Doc was from upstate New York about as much of a Yankee as you could be. While growing up, He thought everyone from the south was a redneck country bumpkin. That was till he met Opie. Even though he spoke with a heavy southern accent, Opie had proven more than once he was capable of handling himself.  
As he struggled at the controls, he heard the unmistakable sound to the young sailor losing his lunch again. Damn how much did that boy have in his stomach? He was just a scrawny kid, but he must have lost it 5 or six times now. The smell in the chopper was becoming unbearable. He hopes soon the turbulence would stop long enough so they could open the door. His wrinkled his nose as the new wave of stink reached him.  
"Ain't that bad Yankee." he heard Opie say.  
He glanced over at Opie and but couldn't help but crack a smile. The young man was sitting there, his head turning a nice shade of green.  
"Not bad, huh, Then why are you turning green?" he asked  
"Ain't turning green, actually it smells like my Uncle James pig farm. Spent many a summer there, helping out sloping them hogs, butchering them too. Gotta love that smell, even when a hogs gall bladder busts, makes this stuff smell like daises"  
"You didn't answer my question, why are you turning green?" he quipped  
"it's your damn driving, your all over the place, what do you think you are New York City?"  
"Naw I'm pretending I'm your ass, you fly around like you're a NASCAR driver."  
Opie gave him the finger, and went back to work. His head buried in the radar screen. He glanced over at Flapjack's chopper. They were about 100 feet apart, he could see wildcat. Her head was down just like Opie, looking at the scope. Suddenly her head popped up.  
"Contact, bearing 002, distance 12 miles, speed 4 knots!" Opie said.  
"Copy that, looks like we found out landing site. What type of ship is it squawking?"  
"Hold on, getting IFF Now." after a few seconds Opie came back "IFF reporting the ship's name as...No way. Ships name is America."  
"No way, that's not possible" exclaimed Doc  
"well that's what the IFF is reading, she's squawking TARBOX 66 and that's her call sign." came back Opie  
"I thought they gave the America's call sign to the IKE, after the Navy made a artificial reef out of her?"  
"They did, but the IKE squawks TARBOX 69, not 66, besides looks like we going to pay a visit to somebody."  
Doc nodded in agreement. He went back to flying checking their gauges. Whoever this was they were going to have to land. They were running on fumes as it was and there was no way they could make it back to the Stennis or Pearl. Who ever these people were, they had them hook line and sinker.

Eightballer one

Contact in 2 minutes" came wildcat's voice.  
"Copy that, has contact changed course or speed?" asked flapjack.  
"Wait one, yes contact has changed speed, and it's now dead in the water." Wildcat looked up from her screen. Glanced out the window and returned to her scope." Contact in one minute, you see anything Flapjack?" she said never taking her eyes off the scope.  
He looked around. The storm had completely passed crystal clear skies and calm water was all he saw." negative, I see nothing. No contacts are visible Are you getting a radar contact?"  
"Negative, all I'm getting is an IFF squawk, we should be right on top of It." this time wildcats voice was starting to show a little strain. He didn't blame her after all they were flying on fumes as it was and there was nowhere to land.  
"I think its time to break radio silence, get me......."he never finished.  
"Eight baller flights this is echo one. Please slow down to a hover, copy?" It's about time he thought. He had a few choice words for whoever was on the other side of that microphone  
"echo one this is eight baller one, what the hell is going on, we see no visible landing.." again he was cut off  
"eight baller one this is echo one. Please go into hover mode all will be explained shortly."  
He looked over at doc, who nodded his head.  
"Copy that echo one starting to hover" he said as he eased back on the throttles, the Seahawk slowed to a hover. He watched as doc was a little slower than he was slowing down, shoot past him. But doc quickly brought his chopper down to a hover, about 75 yards ahead of him.  
As he held the chopper he looked at his fuel gages, only 20 more minutes of flight left. Whoever these people was they had better hurry, they were running out of time fast.  
"eight baller one level up with eight baller 2" said echo one  
"copy that echo one leveling up" he eased the stick forward slowly pulling beside Doc"  
"standby eight baller flight, be advised stay in control of your bird. This may get a little bumpy."  
He looked over at doc who was as puzzled as he was when suddenly a flash of bright light enveloped them. Anybody who would have been in the area would have saw two US Navy choppers simply vanish.


	2. Chapter 2

Seaman Apprentice Mickey Hogan stomach heaved for the last time as the flash of light enveloped him. As he felt the last of the bile pass his mouth, he couldn't help thinking, this was what he deserved. To die crumpled on the deck of a chopper lying in his puke! But why did he still taste the bile, much less still thinking.  
He opened his eyes and saw the big O on the deck also. He too had the remains of his stomach on his face. He then heard the chopper rotors still cutting through the air. When he realized he wasn't going to die, he sat up, his eyes meeting with the jar heads. The look in her eyes was one of disbelief. She stared at him for a brief second then back towards the front of the chopper. He wiped his mouth with his arm, hoping he could take a shower soon; he glanced over at his buddy James "Big O" Osborne, his huge 6' 6" 275lb frame was curled up, bile also spilling out his mouth. He looked back at the jarhead, her eyes still focused towards the front. He then glanced over towards Commander Harris. She too was staring wide eyed. What ever they were looking at it had them both speechless.  
He slowly got to his feet, and went back to his seat. Wondering what they were starring at he looked forward through the cockpit window. His stomach churned again. It couldn't be, impossible. He closed his eyes hoping what he was seeing was an illusion. He opened them again and looked. "Nope it's real" he said to himself.  
"What's real Mickey?" he heard Osborne say. He shook his head and looked at his best buddy. What could he say but the truth, "Just the biggest freaking pyramid in the world my friend."

Commander Michels' eyes were lying to him, they had to be. Either that or he was dead. One second they were just a mere 75 ft above the ocean's surface, the next they were hovering in front of a big ass pyramid. This sucker made the great pyramid in Giza look like one of its neighbors. Easily over 700 feet high, it dwarfed anything he had seen before. This one still had its limestone casing, the gleaming white limestone shown with a brilliant shine. It also had its capstone still intact, it was no doubt the most preserved he has ever seen.  
He looked over at his fellow passengers, especially Senator Cummings. For once the senator was at a loss for words. His mouth hung open in disbelief. Same could be said about his aide. She had this "Oh my God" look on her face. The reporter also stared in disbelief as did her camera man. It was like the all were comatose. Suddenly the chopper lurched toward starboard. He looked back towards the cockpit and saw the pilot also staring in disbelief. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped towards the cockpit area.  
"Pilot" he yelled "get your head out of your ass or we will be swimming."  
The pilot stood there motionless staring. As did wildcat. As he reached the pilot he noticed his nick.  
"Flapjack, wake your ass up!" That seemed to jar him awake as the pilot shook his head looked back and saw commander Michels and mumbled a yes sir. Got control of the Seahawk.  
"You are right wildcat? He asked  
"yes sir, its just a little weird, kinda froze me for a second" she said resuming her duties  
"Eight baller leader, this is Echo One you copy?"  
Jari realizing that he now had the chopper under control replied"Roger echo one I copy, awaiting instructions" he said with a shaky voice.  
"Copy that eight baller leader; sorry about the shock to the system the transition affects every body like that the first time!"  
Jari looked over at Captain Michels and Wildcat and mouth transition. Both of them shrugged their shoulders.  
"ER roger Echo one, it did kinda shake us up a bit, be advised we are running on fumes and need instructions" Jari said as he looked at the fuel levels, they were very close to dry maybe 10 minutes flight time left.  
"Understand eight baller leader proceed to the port side of the pyramid, and take a heading of 045, maintain current elevation. You will proceed for about 5 klicks and you should then see the airfield. Then land on runway alpha. Radio silence is lifted, copy?"  
Jari did a quick calculation in his head they would make it, but just. "Copy that echo one port side of pyramid and course 045." he paused for a second "you copy that Doc?" he asked  
"yeah I did flapjack, how's your fuel?"  
"About bone dry well lets get a move on shall we." he said as he started moving his chopper.  
"Copy flapjack, in the same boat here, onward McDuff" Dock said following him  
Jason sat back down in his seat looking out the choppers window, wondering what the hell was going on, he glanced over at his fellow passengers, their looks and expressions have yet to change. They seemed paralyzed to some extent. As the chopper passed the giant pyramid, he couldn't help but notice that it was at the tip of what appeared to be a very large island. He stood up and went back towards the cockpit he tapped Wildcat on the shoulder.  
When she looked up he asked. "Are you able to pick up this island on radar?"  
"Yes sir, I'm reading the island now, it's about 10 miles long. Looks to be some kind of harbor near our final destination. It's located near the center of it."  
Jason was puzzled, how in the world did this place just show up and who in the hell was echo one? He shook his head and knelt between the two. His glanced over at Flapjack and noticed the man was sweating rather pronouncedly, he didn't blame him he would have too if he was in his shoes.  
As the chopper passed the beautiful lush landscape he couldn't help to notice it was almost like paradise. The crystal blue waters along the beach, the greenery of the jungle. It was rather peaceful looking.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned and saw the female reporter standing over him.  
"Captain, I really want to know something, are we dead?" she asked with tearful blue eyes.  
Jason felt a lump in his throat and a grumble from his stomach. If they we dead he doubt he would be hungry. "I don't think so Mrs... "  
He stopped he had forgotten her name. He knew her from TV but couldn't recall her name.  
She smiled and said "Its Ms Kinsley, Sean Kinsley and that poor SOB with his mouth still open is my Cameraman Travis Rich." pointing towards the skinny cameraman.  
"Captain Jason Michels" he said.  
"Yes the famed Apollo, from what I've heard an extraordinary man, can I have an interview sometime, if we get out of this mess?"  
Jason never considered himself more than a man. What he did during Korea he thought any like minded member of the US armed forces would do.  
"Hardly extraordinary ma'am, and yes you may have a interview, but we will be landing soon and you must return to your seat." he said remembering that the landing was going to be made on fumes and it might get rough.  
"OK, but I'll hold you to that interview." she said heading back to her seat.  
Jason shook his head and returned his attention towards flapjack and wildcat. Both seemed oblivious to his conversation, good he didn't need anymore distractions anyway. The seashore raced quickly by as they approached the described landing sight.  
"Sweet Allah" said Jari  
"amen to that, flapjack." replied Wildcat  
Jason looked ahead to what seem like the largest flotilla he had ever seen. Over 100 ships, from cruisers to tin cans, there was even what looked like the remains of a carrier were anchored in the harbor.  
But the ships in the harbor weren't what caught his eye. It was that big ass monstrosity sitting just a half mile from the harbor. It looked like it was over a mile in length; to him it looked like a big gator, smiling waiting for its victim.  
"Is that a ship captain?" He heard wildcat ask  
"that's what it looks like wildcat but I bet you dollars to dough nuts it doesn't sail the seven seas." he said knowing what the answer he provided was correct.  
From the back of the chopper he heard Senator Cummings deep bellowing voice. "Damn it I knew the navy was hiding something. Now I have them I'm going to freaking sink the US Navy."  
Jason shook his head, who was going to be sinking who after all this was all said and done.  
"Sir, we see the airstrip its just in front of that thing, we're getting standard navigation signals, so I suggest you sit down and buckle in, we are past fumes now lord knows how we are still flying." shouted Wildcat  
Jason nodded and returned to his seat as he looked out the window he could see that the ship, was being worked on. He could see workers all around it like tiny ants. Arcs of welders torches, added to the scene. As the made their final Approach they passed in front of the starboard nacelle. The name said it all. AMERICA.

* * * * *

As the sound of the rotors wined down, Batgirl shook her again for about the hundredth time. What ever this place was it was beyond top secret. This place was most certainly a US Navy base. But why they were brought here was a mystery, but she knew one thing all will revealed soon.  
She stood up and stretched. She noticed that everyone was quiet and unmoving. The only noise came from the pilot and copilot doing their post flight check list.  
Time to take charge she thought. As she took off her Mickey Mouse ears she turned towards the senior marine." SGT Johnson, you and Private Kim secure the prisoners, while I check things out" she said motioning towards the two scared youths.  
"Aye Ma'am" said the marine.  
As she walked towards the door her foot stepped in the pool of puke. Disgusted she turned back and saw one of the young boy's overnight bag. She knelt down and unzipped it. She grabbed the first shirt she found some god awful Hawaiian shirt and wiped her shoe off.  
She threw the shirt on the deck and headed for the door, which by this time Doc and Opie had opened, letting in some fresh air which she found refreshing.  
As she stepped out she notices that the occupants from the other chopper had gathered near hers. She placed her cover on her head and approached Captain Michels. He was in a heated argument with one of the VIPs upon closer inspection she noticed it belong to and old shipmate of hers.  
"Shi#!" she said to herself. If it was one person she didn't need to see right now it was freaking Fuzzy.  
As she approached their argument became louder and she was now able to make out their conversation.  
"I don't give a rat's ass about that Captain, I want answers and I want them now!" bellowed the Senator.  
"I understand that sir, but if you will please be patient, I'm sure everything will be explained. You're not the only one who has questions." Captain Michels said.  
As she approached, She couldn't help but notice that fuzzy's face was getting a deeper crimson. Him and his damn temper, she thought no wonder he became a politician, it suites him far more that that of a U. S. Naval Aviator.  
Hell he didn't even notice she had walked up to them. Captain Michels eyes locked onto eyes she stopped and delivered a crisp salute. When he returned it, Senator Cummings finally noticed her. His redden face suddenly went ashen pale as he saw who it was.  
"you......." was all that Senator Cummings could say.  
"Hello fuzzy, how's it hanging" she said.  
She then turned toward Captain Michels and introduced herself. "Lt. Commander Rachel Harris"  
"Commander, I take it you know Senator Cummings?" he asked  
"yes sir, we were squadron mates on the Nimitz."  
"Oh can it Batgirl, I don't need to hear your ass now" senator Cummings said.  
He then turned his attention back to Captain Michels.  
"So tell me Apollo, what's your plan, huh? Are we going to just stand here and wait?"  
She glanced over at Captain Michels it was obvious that the famed Apollo was close to losing his cool. She could see that his jaw was clinched, his steel blue eyes burning holes into the senator.  
"Oh shi#" she muttered when suddenly the Captains eyes shifted, they looked behind the Senator towards the huge ship. She followed his eyes and a smile etched across her face. Their welcoming committee was coming. This was going to be good she thought.  
Three humvees were racing towards them and the lead Humvee was flying the flag of the president of the United States of America.  
"Fuzzy, ya better check your six!" she said  
Senator Cummings whirled around and saw the trio of Humvee heading towards them. She couldn't help but feel joy. It wasn't often one got to meet the president, especially one who was a former navy pilot himself.  
She watched as Fuzzy turned around and started walking towards the caravan. She turned towards Captain Michels, who buy this time had the biggest grin on his face.  
"Fuzzy Commander, May I ask how well you know the senator?" he questioned.  
"You may sir, but then I'll have to kill ya, kinda top secret" she replied  
"oh I think I have the clearance now, I think we all have that now. Now let's go head off Fuzzy!" Captain Michels said as he took off after the senator.  
"Aye Aye Captain" she said and ran after him. She stopped, turned and saw the other pilots who were just standing there.  
"OK you skates, lets go, you don't want to miss this do you?" she shouted at them.  
(Authors note: Skate is Military Jargon for a goof off. Another example would be goldbrick.)  
As if a single hand pushed them all at once the others took chase. She turned and sprinted after Apollo.  
Senator Cummings was pissed to say the least. First the Navy diverted them to this place, and then Batgirl showed her face. Then to top it all off the President was here.  
He stopped running as the Humvee came to a stop. He walked to remaining 20 feet to the lead Humvee. The president was supposed to be at his home in Georgia for the Christmas holidays. What the fuc# was he doing here?  
By this time, everyone else had caught up with him. The drivers of the Humvees got out and proceeded to the Presidents Humvee. One of them opened the passenger door and out stepped the 6' 2" frame of one Jefferson Lee Sanders.  
His tobacco brown hair was cut short, Navy short. He was dressed in shorts, sandals and a AC/DC T-shirt. He still looked like he belonged in the Navy.  
Senator Cummings watched as Sanders looked around pulled up on his shorts and waved at them as he walked towards them.  
"OK Senator Cummings, I know you have questions but please put a lid on that temper of yours OK." the president said  
Senator Cummings was about to say something when the president turned and returned the salute of the navy personnel had rendered. He the turned his attention to his Aide.  
"Miss McDuffie, I hope this wasn't an unpleasant trip but it was all necessary."  
"Well Mr... President it was a bit unnerving!" she replied as she moved a strand of her long blond hair from her eyes.  
"I completely understand, the first time I saw this place I couldn't grasp it either, Hell I still can't believe its here." the President paused and turned quickly added "OK everyone here's the scoop Welcome to the United States most closely guarded secret. Welcome to Eden's gate Ladies and Gentlemen."  
Senator Cummings for once in his life was at a loss of words. How in the hell did the United States keep this so quiet for so long. There were so many leaks in the pentagon he thought the place was made of Swiss cheese.  
But still he was intrigued; his mind was racing what was the best course of action to take. When the president interrupted his thoughts.  
"Ah Captain Michels I see all the officers and civilians are here where are the enlisted personal that was suppose to be here also?"  
"Enlisted personal Mr. President?" Captain Michels asked.  
"Yes there are four enlisted personal on your flight, two marines and two AWOL sailors."  
"I can answer that sir." replied Batgirl "they are still on my chopper, my orders."  
"well get them over here Commander, I want to meet them." said President Sanders  
"well um Mr. President they are not in the best of shape right now, they had a rough flight." She said  
"Nonsense, how bad a shape could they be in?" asked the president  
Batgirl went on to explain that the poor guys lost their lunch several times and that they smelled to high heaven.  
Senator Cummings felt his stomach turn as she described what had happened to them.  
"I see that would explain why they are there, but I want them out here just the same." President Sanders said checking his watch. He then added "we haven't much time before the Admirals arrival and from what I am told it's suppose to be a doozie"  
Batgirl saluted the president and said "aye Mr. President" turned and headed back towards the chopper.  
He then turned his attention back towards Senator Cummings and asked. "So Senator, what's your first question?"  
Senator Cummings wasn't prepare for that, but he quickly recovered and asked  
"Mr. President, with all due respect where in the hell are we? This is a military base that much is certain, but where?"  
President Sanders half expecting the question turned and walked towards the Humvee he was riding in. he leaned against the front of it stuck his hands in his pockets. He looked the Senator in the eyes and said  
"we are where you think we are Senator. It's kinda hard to explain without the admiral. I only became aware of this place 2 weeks ago, so bear with me." He took a deep breath and continued  
"yes we are on an Island in the middle of the Ocean. And yes we are still on earth, for those who are wondering. This place," he said while waving his arms "this place is protected by a force shield of some kind, don't ask me how it works, I have no idea.  
But anyway it's basically makes this place invisible. Oh before you ask it's artificial. It's not a real Island. That's why no other nation has found it!"  
President Sanders let that soak in for a moment. The looks on everyone's face was the same pure awe. He looked up and saw Commander Harris had returned with the enlisted men, sure enough the two sailors looked rough.  
He motioned them over and looked them over. One was a big cuss close to his height, maybe an inch taller. some would call him a big palooka just by looking at him.  
The other was short frail in nature. He properly barley met the navy's min requirements for height and weight. And both were scared that he could tell. Their dress whites were filthy, stained from their own bile, and good lord did they stink.  
"OK boys, stand at ease I'm not going to hurt ya, just stand down wind of everyone OK, besides you're not in trouble any more." said the President  
their eyes told of their relief and the shorter one of the two tapped his friend's chest with the back of his hand on motioned for him to follow.  
The president then recapped what he had told to the others for the enlisted men's benefit then continued  
"That ship behind me is called a battlestar, as far as we can tell she's over 20,000 years old."  
The President paused for a second or two watching the faces of those gathered around him. It was a mixture of wtf and you're joking. He then continued  
"we don't know who made her or what her name originally was, what we do know I that she's still space worthy, or she will be in six months time, after she gets retrofitted."  
The president's cell phone rang and he answered  
"hello admiral"  
everyone watched as the president listened to the admiral  
"yes I quickly briefed them all, we're ready for you."  
After another paused he replied  
"OK Admiral will do." at that he closed his phone and turned to everyone  
"OK everyone this should be a sight, look over at the America and watch."  
Everyone turned their attention away from the president and watched the giant ship. A faint rumble could be heard, when suddenly a tiny shape emerged from the left side of her port nacelle. It quickly passed them, and pulled straight up. The roar of its engines leaving the only trace it had been there as it quickly left the confines of the shielding.  
"Oh good" the president said as sound dissipated. "They got the launch tubes to working"  
He turned back to everyone and said "the America's a carrier and you just witnessed history in the making. Her first launch and that fighter you saw was a modified F-14 tomcat now known as the Phantom III  
Captain Michels was totally amazed at the speed of the Phantom. One second it was there, the next it was gone. It must have been going mach 3 when it left the shielding  
He just managed to get a glimpse of its outline. It did somewhat resemble a tomcat, he saw the unique swept back wings but that was about the only thing that resemble a tomcat. He even thought he saw a third engine.  
The roar of the Hellcats engines brought his attention back to the present. He turned towards it and saw the fighter emerge from the shielding, this time it did a slow fly by, maybe just below mach 1 when suddenly it slowed and its nose lifted straight up, and its tail down. For a split second it just hung there motionless, as if some great unseen force was holding it still.  
It then banked downward, gathering speed as it went; the pilot leveled off did a couple of barrel rolls and proceeded to land. As the fighter passed them He couldn't believe it use to be a tomcat. He finally had gotten a good look at it. It was at least 10 ft shorter maybe 15. Its long nose had been shorten.  
There was a third engine. It was mounted on top of the other two. The tail fins were all but gone, short fins replace the tall elegant ones the tomcat had. The skin of the cat looked like it belonged on his fighter the F-35 lightning II. It was a composite skin that blended over the craft; this bird looked fun to fly.  
The fighter landed and proceeded down the tarmac towards them. Whoever this admiral was he was a hell of a pilot, or at least crazy, to say the least. He watched as the bird worked its way towards them. He felt someone poke him it was Commander Harris.  
"Apollo, do me a favor will ya?"  
"Of course Commander what is it?"  
"first you can cut the commander crap sir, call me Batgirl, second when we wake up from this dream, put me back asleep so I dream it again!" she said her eyes glued on the aircraft as it approached.  
He laughed and said "You bet Batgirl, I can hardly believe it myself."  
The fighter rolled to about 20 feet of them. As its engines idled down, the shear beauty of the craft could finally be seen, sleek lines; powerful engines made the bird look very lethal.  
Speaking of lethal, he knelt down to get at the birds undercarriage, he saw the tell tale signs of an internal bay, much like the ones on his Lightning and the f-22 raptor, which meant she carried missiles of some sort. But it was the powerful looking gun located under the wing that got his attention. Lasers perhaps! It had the look, anyway.  
As the plane powered down the President started walking towards it. He yelled at everyone to follow so they could meet the admiral. Jason followed like everyone else.  
The canopy opened and that's when Jason knew who the admiral was. Wasn't but one person he knew that had that nick. And it belonged to an admiral.  
The pilot climbed out of the fighter and removed his helmet; yup sure enough it was Admiral Richard "Tricky Dick" Fleming's, his former flight instructor, and all around good guy or sun of a bitch. It just depended who you asked.  
"Son of bitch" he heard Senator Cummings exclaim as he too recognized who it was. The admiral was shaking hands with the president waved at Senator Cummings and said "Fuc# you very much, Fuzzy!" Jason smiled at the remark; Batgirl down right broke into laughter. The others stood there mouth wide open.  
"Apollo you old sea salt, glad to see you again." the admiral said as he made his way over towards him. Jason saluted him, in which Admiral Fleming's returned.  
"good to see you again sir!" he said as he lowered his arm  
"cut the sir shi# Apollo, and call me Dick, you know I've never been one for protocol, especially in this day and age of political correctness" the Admiral said eyeing Senator Cummings"  
"aye sir" Jason said  
the admiral roared with false disgust." just like your ass, you haven't changed a bit since you was a nugget."  
Jason watched as "Dick" Fleming's looked over the crowd that had gathered around him. He stood there arms on hips, chest poked out and a grin the Cheshire cat would approve of.  
Admiral Richard "Tricky Dick" Flemming looked out at the newest part of his crew. He knew he had chosen well with this bunch. He rubbed his short grey hair readying himself for a speech he had giving countless times before. But this bunch was the icing on the cake. Even Fuzzy had his uses.  
He took a deep breath and began.  
"OK ladies and Gentleman, and you too Fuzzy, I know you have a lot of questions and the answers are forthcoming. But as the president has brief you, you are now part of history in the making. What you see behind you is the greatest warship in mans history. She's part battleship, part carrier. Her fighter compliment is just at 100, but she can be pushed to carry 150. And that does not include support craft. If push comes to shove she'll carry over 200 craft. She's over a mile in length. She displaces the same area as 15 Nimitz class carriers, which roughly translates to over 50 million metric tons."  
Admiral Flemming paused to let that bit of information set in.  
"Now, I'll leave out her technical details for now, but I will tell you this she is a spaceship. Her chemical engines push her near the speed of light. She also has a FTL drive. This means we are on the verge of interstellar space travel."  
He glanced at his watch, 1800 hours, it was time for chow. The sun was setting and the light was growing dimmer. "OK people time to go inside; I'll continue this conversation during chow. Grabbed your gear and let's go!"  
Everyone headed towards their respective choppers to grab what gear or luggage they had. As Captain Michels passed the Phantom he couldn't help but notice this baby was a two seater like the original tomcat.  
He slowly walked along the craft, his hand running along its smooth edges. Its tri-engine configuration along with its sleek lines made the bird look like the ultimate fighter. More so than the raptor or the lightning II.  
"Quite a ship isn't it Captain?" he heard the voice of Admiral Flemming.  
He turned and saw the Admiral had the same grin on his face as before.  
"Yes sir looks like a joy to fly, you say this use to be a Tomcat hard to believe it sir just by looking at it" Said Jason as he marveled at the sheer beauty of the craft.  
"Well son, everything here is quite hard to believe, I'm still amazed at everything here. But there is more, a whole lot more."  
"Sir why me I'm nobody special, or at least I don't think so. There are better pilots than me, certainly ones with better educations to go flying around the stars." Jason said with uncertainty in his voice.  
Dick Fleming turned towards front of the Phantom and pressed an indention in the craft. The canopy popped open he turned back towards Jason and said "yes I would imagine there are Captain, but don't worry about flying around stars worry about running into them." Dick paused for a second to see if the Captain got his joke. Sure enough a small grin briefly appeared on his face. He then continued  
"You look like your the same as you did during flight school, haven't gained any weight have we?" asked the Admiral  
"No sir, well maybe a couple of pounds but I'm the same size why do you ask?" asked Jason with a puzzled look on his face.  
Admiral Flemming held up a finger for him to wait one and went around the other side of the Hellcat. Jason pondered what the Admiral was up to, when he returned holding a g-suit and a flight suit. As he approached him he handed them towards him and said  
"I think this will fit you Apollo go change in the chopper and bring your stuff here. This baby comes with a trunk too" Dick Flemming said sounding like a used car dealer  
"sir I don't understand?" Jason said as he accepted the suit, but deep inside he hoped the admiral was offering him a ride and he would be damn if he was going to turn one down  
"Apollo we're going for a little joy ride, now don't make me order you to put that suit on, besides I have to fly this baby back on aboard the America, so I guess a passenger won't hurt things besides I need to talk to you before I do anybody else."  
He looked at the suits and back towards the Phantom. He didn't have to be told twice.  
"yes sir!" he said as he headed towards the chopper  
"oh and Apollo one more thing!" the Admiral said before he got out of hearing range  
"sir?" Jason asked as he stopped and turned.  
"Call me Dick you know I hate that Formal stuff"  
"yes sir, I mean Yes Dick" Jason said as he resumed his trek back to the chopper.  
Dick Flemming turned and noticed the President was standing there behind him  
"Going somewhere Dick?" questioned the President.  
"Just returning the Hellcat to the America, Mr. President."  
"Yeah sure you are, what's up with Captain Michels then? "The president asked with a hint of disapproval  
"sir I think he is questioning why he is here I want to show him first hand what he would be missing if he says no!"  
"You think he will; we need him for this." said the President with a worried look on his face."  
"I doubt it sir, once I get him up there." Admiral Flemming said pointing towards the heavens, which were now turning dark as night settled in." I'll have him back in time for Chow which is at 2000 hours, just a quick trip around the moon and back."  
President Sanders looked at Admiral Flemming. The look of concern was etched across his face. Yes he needed to do this and understood why.  
"Very well Admiral goes ahead, but please makes it quick I don't want to wait to long. Its bad enough I'll have to fight off Senator Cummings by myself, I'll need backup and I don't want to wait too long. Is that understood?"  
"Yes Mr. President, but if things get out of hand while we are gone, don't worry put Batgirl on the job. She can handle him."  
"Batgirl? Oh yes Commander Harris, yes I seem to remember the two had a past, is the Senator afraid of Bats Admiral?"  
"Only female bats sir" chuckled the Admiral  
"OK Dick, I believe you now get this bird ready for flight." the president said turning and headed back towards the Humvee.

Batgirl waited outside the chopper, while the two sailors changed their clothes. She hand nothing as far a personal effects with her, but she wanted to make sure the two didn't diddle dally.  
It was just her and the two sailors everyone else was already heading back towards the Humvee. She still couldn't believe what had happened. From escorting two very scared sailors to this a chance to fly in the stars.  
"WOW!" she said aloud  
"Yes Ma'am, I agree." said Seaman Apprentice Hogan as he exited the chopper. He was quickly followed by Seaman Osborne.  
Both looked like hell still, but at least they smelled better. As she sniffed the air  
"Old Spice Hogan?" she asked recognizing the cologne he was wearing.  
"Yes ma'am, thought it would cover up the stench enough till we got a shower!" he said  
she looked at the both yeah just a couple sailors getting ready for a night of liberty in a foreign port  
"Yeah, but I think you put a bit too much on you smell like a French whore, pardon my French!"  
Hogan just smiled he was in Disneyland and he didn't care  
"yes ma'am I think we went overboard but to be honest we were pretty rank, and I would like to apologize for both of us for what happened in there!"  
"Yes Ma'am, we're sorry" said Osborne equally smiling  
she looked at the two smiled and said "hold your apologies for Doc, after all it's his chopper. You know you two be scrubbing this thing down from top to bottom tomorrow don't you?"  
Hogan's expression changed and she reminded him of the upcoming duty  
"yes ma'am we know Lt Watson has already informed us of this." Hogan said his head bowed just a little with shame in his eyes  
she shook her head and said "Head back to the Humvees guys, I'll be right there."  
"Yes Ma'am they said in unison as they took off running towards their fate.  
She walked around the chopper making everything was secure when she noticed that Captain Michels had emerged from his wearing a flight suit. Puzzled she headed over towards him.  
"Going somewhere Apollo?"  
He turned towards her as said "Oh yes Batgirl, Dick has offered me a little cruise in the Phantom, couldn't say no not to an admiral" with a big assed grin etched across his face.  
her jaw dropped only for a moment, when she regained her composure she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
"You lucky SOB, how you rate that?"  
"I dunno Batgirl, but I guess rank does have its privileges" he said with his best Captain Kirk voice.  
She laughed and shook her head and walked towards the Humvees  
"come on fly boy or the Admiral will ground you before you launch"  
Jason shook his head and followed behind her. This was going to be amazing he thought as he followed her.

Senator Cummings sat in the back of the Humvee fuming. He knew his blood pressure was up, but damn the Navy, damn the fuc#ing Navy. How dare they do this to him? That country bumpkin of a President was behind all of this. Hell just wait till he got back stateside, this whole is place was going public, and he was going to start impeachment proceedings. He wasn't the only one in Washington that despised the president.  
"Senator you need to calm down, you know your blood pressure" said his aide  
"I know Kristie, but this whole thing has gotten to me. Just when in the hell was the president going to tell congress and the senate?" he said his voice becoming ever more distressed  
"I don't know Justin, but you got to had it to them they sure kept this one a secret!" she said  
"yeah what I want to know is how long! By the looks of them ships out there in the harbor, this has been going on awhile now!" he said as his aid started rubbing his shoulders.  
"UMMM thanks that feels good, you're always nice to me Kristi, and what did I do to deserve an Aide like you." he said as the rubbing of his shoulders calmed him down.  
"Nothing sir you did nothing. I'm just doing my job. Oh by the way here comes the president, looks like we're getting ready to leave. She said as the president opened the passenger's door and smiled at the two.  
"OK love birds break it up and Senator before you raise your blood pressure even more look under your seat and you will see a folder there. It's a briefing of this place the America and her mission. I'd suggest you read it before you ask any questions." President Sanders said  
Senator Cummings reached under his seat and found the folder. It was stamped top secret President's eyes only.  
"Mr. President, I'm not cleared to read this. Are you sure this is OK" asked a puzzled Senator Cummings.  
"Oh you are now Justin, you are now, now just read will ya." quipped the president as his driver entered the Humvee and cranked the engine.  
Behind them Sean Kinsley and her cameraman Travis Rich were busy preparing themselves for what Sean called the single most important news item in the history of mankind. They had just managed to stuff their camera gear into the Hummer as the president arrived and took their seats behind them.  
She saw that senator Cummings was reading a top secret document she didn't press the matter any. The president and the admiral would discuss things during dinner. The only thing she could think of was Pulitzer.  
"Travis you have everything in order?" she whispered  
"yeah Sean. All the batteries all fully charged" he whispered back  
"good now sit back and be quiet, keep your ears open." she said in turn.  
Travis nodded and watched the face of Senator Cummings as he was reading the file. By the looks of it had him speechless for the first time in awhile.

Captain Michels watched as the Humvees left, heading towards the America. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned he saw Dick Flemming motioned for him to follow him.  
As they approached the Phantom, his stomach twisted slightly. Soon he would be dancing amongst the stars.  
"OK Apollo hop on up!" said Admiral Flemming.  
Jason climbed aboard the craft carefully placing his feet as he made his way towards the cockpit. To his amazement the cockpit was identical to the lightning almost to the letter. Same displays, same controls and throttles. As he buckled himself it became clear to him why. They had to teach pilots how to fly this thing what better way that familiar surroundings.  
"Comfortable Apollo?" asked Admiral Flemming as he handed him his flight Helmet. He nodded as he accepted the helmet. It was a standard issue Lightning helmet. Its faceplate was a light Grey.  
I looked like it was impossible to see out of. But looks could be deceiving. As he donned the helmet and plugged it in. it became alive. Radar imaging, altimeters, gauges, and other vital information was displayed on the helms visor. If needed it could switch to inferred viewing for night ops.  
He toggled switch and the view became inferred, casting the entire cockpit view into a crisp green. He checked the Coms, satisfied all was well he reached down between his legs and found the arming pin for the ejection seat. Hell ejecting in space funny concept. He would be dead before he left the cabin no spacesuit here.  
A crackle came over the intercom. "Apollo are you all ready you have any questions?" came the voice of Admiral Flemming  
"yes sir just one, what if when have to eject in space?" asked a worried Apollo  
"Yes very good question, wish I had an answer for you."  
"Sir?"  
"Don't worry commander; the cockpit area is completely a separate entity on its own. If there was a malfunction we could safely eject and survive for at least 8 hours until help arrive.  
If we had too we could even survive a re-entry. There are two chutes along with a back up to slow us down." "Understood Dick, oh is all the Phantoms a two seater?" he asked  
"Nope this is a trainer, standard Hellcats are single seater Courage this is Courage flight, request takeoff instructions, over." said Admiral Flemming  
"Courage flight this is Courage, you are to ascend to 1000 feet take a heading of 176 speed mach one and enjoy yourself" came the voice of the flight controller on the America.  
"Copy that courage I always enjoy myself courage flight out." admiral Flemming said as the planes engines roared to life.  
What happened next surprised Jason the fighter just flew straight up making hardly any dust up as it left the tarmac. As it reached 1000 feet the voice of admiral Flemming came over the radio.  
"If I was you I would hang on to something!" Jason's stomach flipped as the fighters three engines kicked in.  
"Holy Shi!!!!!" was all he could say as the hellcat flew towards space. The G's wasn't as bad as he thought maybe 3. But his eyes caught the airspeed, Mach 3 and climbing. Damn this thing was fast they were now past mach 10, and they had only left 30 seconds ago.  
Somehow Jason knew the admiral was holding back. As the Phantom flew straight up Jason could not help but feel a sense of pride. He knew know he wanted to belong to this program.  
He smiled as he relaxed as the G's subsided. Somehow he knew this was what he now wanted. They were now passing the threshold of space; he actually could feel the bird jump as she left the confines of Earth's atmosphere now in the arena she was meant to perform.  
"Apollo, I'm powering down our helms, want you to get a few view." Admiral Flemming voice said as the helm powered down.  
"Oh my god, it's so beautiful had no idea!" Jason's said his voice a quiet squeak, against the quietness that beheld him. The only thing he could hear was the wine of the engines. Even they sounded more like a slight humming. Mostly from the engines vibrations.  
"Yeah that's what I said the first time I saw space. Still cannot get over the beauty of it."  
Everywhere Jason looked was stars, stars and more stars. They were on the dark side of the earth, perfect viewing of the heavens.  
"so what do you think Apollo, you still don't think you have the right stuff" asked the admiral  
"Sir to be perfectly honest, right now I'm not sure of anything, but if this is all real then I'm in"  
"great captain, but before we proceed any further, how's your Sumerian?"  
Jason was taken aback by that question. Why would the admiral ask that?  
"My Sumerian Admiral?"  
Yes you speak and read ancient Sumerian do you not?"  
"Yes sir I do, but it's been awhile, haven't since 9-11. Why may I ask why?"  
"you saw the pyramid did you not?"  
"Yes sir, big SOB, you haven't explored it yet?"  
"We can't gain access to it, it's coded, we have tried everyday to access it, short of blowing a hole in its side. No there is a doorway, a simple doorway to gain access, instructions to gain access are written in a very rare form of Sumerian, it makes no sense, but we have tried everything, so we are going to have to do as the instructions say."  
"What does it say? Asked Jason  
There was a brief pause and the Admiral replied  
"Only the children of Adam may only pass!"


	3. Chapter 3

Batgirl could hardly contain her excitement as they approached the America. The sheer size of the ship was mind boggling. But still she couldn't help at feel a little scared.  
If she read the president and the Admiral correctly she was in for one hell of a ride. A grin etched across her face. She couldn't wait.  
As she looked out the window, she noticed the America was far from complete. Sections of her were missing. She watched as a huge crane maneuvered a huge sponson towards the America. Yardbirds were near the spot it was going were ready to attach it once it came near them.

(Author's note: Yardbirds are navy slang for civilian shipyard workers.)

As the Caravan passed under the port nacelle, she noticed that the ship was resting on huge pillars. She guessed each one was about 100 feet in diameter and were between 100 to 200 feet in height, depending on which part of the ship rested on it. To her it looked like a giant model n display.  
She turned and looked back t her fellow shipmates. Doc, Flapjack and Opie were in full ohh and ahh mood.  
"Sweet Allah, that's Egyptian hieroglyphics on the pillars" she heard flapjack say as they past one of the huge pillars. She looked at the pillar he mentioned and saw that it was hieroglyphics, this was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.  
"Damn Yankee, looks like we're not in Kansas any more" Opie said  
Doc just shook his head in agreement, For once Dock let Opie get the better of him.  
But it was the look in Wildcat's face that sent chills down her spine. Her head was bowed and her eyes closed. In her hands was a silver crucifix that was attached to a chain around her neck. As she rubbed the cross, her lips moved in a silent prayer.  
She didn't know Wildcat very well, nobody did. But the look of concern on her face worried her. Maybe not everybody was going to be happy with this new assignment.

She felt the Humvee turn right and saw that they were heading towards the stern of the ship. As they passed the starboard nacelle, she noticed there was a long ramp leading towards the end of it.  
The ramp started out past the huge engines and rose to meet the opening. The ramp appeared to be made of solid rock, or at least concrete. It was wide enough for three tractor trailers side by side to move up and down with ease.  
As they moved up the ramp, she noticed the America's huge engines. There were a total of four in all. She could only guess at thrust these babies could produce. Just by looks alone, these babies made the Saturn five look like a bottle rocket.  
"Hey one of them fighters is landing!" shouted Opie. She looked to where Opie was pointing, sure enough a wildcat came into view. It was landing on the port bay, its gear down. It was coming in at the standard rate of speed, just barley above stall speed. To her it looked like a typical carrier landing.  
Just before she lost sight of it as they passed the engines, she could have sworn she saw no pilot! "Stranger and stranger" she said to herself as she looked forward and noticed they were about to enter the ship.  
The driver an Airman named Jones, who until now had remained quiet said  
"Ma'am if you think the outside is something, wait till you get inside her, then you'll really be amazed!"  
she looked at the Airman just as they crossed thee threshold of the bay and said "Jones, I honestly doubt that, I've think I've been amazed enough to last a lifetime."  
"yes Ma'am That's what I keep telling myself everyday, have a look for yourself." he said pointing forward  
As she looked forward, all she saw was Phantom after Phantom, all lined up in a neat row. They stretched almost the length of the bay. There must have been at least fifty of them.  
Each one was gleaming with new paint, some had their canopies open with plane captains and technicians worked on them. She then saw the squadron's insignia. VF-102 the Diamondbacks. Last she knew that squadron was decommissioned some time ago.  
As they slowed as they came to the end of the hanger she saw another type of ship. She saw several boxy shuttle type craft; they were fairly large about fifty feet long and twenty feet high. Each had two engines.  
The caravan came to a halt at the end of the hanger bay, as she now called it.  
"End of the line Commander." Airman Jones said as he put the Humvee in park and shut off its engine.  
She opened the door and exited. She looked around the bay; it had the familiarity of an aircraft carrier. The sights, sounds and smells, made her feel at home. As she stood there soaking it all in, she was joined by the others. As they then walked towards the President's Humvee who was in another Heated argument, "damn it doesn't that Fuzzy ever give it a rest" she said to herself.  
"Mr. President you can't honestly expect me to believe that this base has been in US control for over 70 years!" Senator Cummings said his face turning redder with each word spoken.  
"Fuzzy, you need to give it a break, remember your blood pressure. And yes it is true, I know it's hard to believe, but it's all there in Black and White. You will be briefed more at supper, I assure you." the president said noticing that everyone had gathered around them.  
He smiled for a brief second before addressing everyone  
"OK everyone please follow me, we're heading towards that lift over there. From there you will be heading towards your berthing area. Each group will be given a guide to help you find your way around the ship.  
For those of you that need change of clothing, your guide will take you to the ships store where you can purchase those items you need. You will be given a $500.00 chit in which to make your purchases" he paused for a moment letting the fact that they were receiving 500 bucks. Then he continued.  
"For those in the military, uniform of the day is Standard BDU's for officers and enlisted. For civillians it's dress casual. And the smoking lamp is lit only in berthing areas and crew's lounges. Does anybody have any questions?" he asked looking over he crowd. Seeing that no one did he said.  
"Alright people, times a wasting. Chow's at 2000 hours that's in an hour and a half so let's go.  
Having said that the president turned stuck his hand in his pockets and headed towards the lift whistling Dixie.

"Only the children of Adam may pass!" Jason said to himself. What in God's name did that mean? Wasn't all of humanity all of Adam's children?  
"OK Dick may I ask what does that statement have to do with me?" he asked  
Admiral Flemming reached under his seat and pulled out a manila envelope. He reached over is head and handed it to Jason.  
"These were taken earlier today; they show the entranceway and the writing in high detail. Anything that looked important was photographed. You tell me what they mean." he said.  
Jason took the envelope and removed the photographs. The detail was amazing. They had to be taken with the latest digital camera. The first one was an overall view of the doorway. He could make out the inscriptions on the door and some characters above it.  
The second was a close-up of the door. It was recessed into the side of the pyramid. The inscriptions were plainly visible. Below the inscription was an indention of some kind.  
The next photograph showed the same inscription in full detail. As he examined it, he realized it was in Sumerian like the admiral had said. And the translation was correct. Shaking his head he moved on to the next. This photograph showed the indention. It was circular shaped with a diamond recessed into the circle. It made no sense to him.  
"Your interpretation of the Sumerian is correct, but I still don't get what it has to do with me!" he said sounding puzzled.  
"Which photograph are you looking at now?" ask Admiral Flemming  
"the close-up of the indention, haven't gotten any further" Jason said  
"Keep looking, then you'll understand."  
Jason looked at the next one, it was a wide shot of the drawing above the doorway. They were Egyptian in nature, which didn't surprise him. There were five images. The first three was male, the third female, and the last one male again.  
All were images of various Egyptian gods. The first one was of Thoth the God of wisdom, the second was of Osiris the God of the underworld, which was followed by Ptah. He was the God of craftsmanship, then there was Isis the Goddess of healing and lastly was Ra the sun god. Still it didn't make any sense.  
He looked at the next photo it was a close-up of Thoth nothing remarkable here but the inscription above him looked familiar.  
He looked at the rest of the photo's one by one they too were close-ups of each God or Goddess. Above each on was the same familiar writing. Somehow he knew this but from where. As he studied the last photograph he finally realized what it was.  
"Admiral is this some sort of Joke?" he asked  
"No Apollo its not, you now realize what we mean?"  
"Yes sir when I first glanced at the last photograph, I thought it was of the sun god Ra, but its not, it's of the Greek God Apollo he's riding a chariot, holding the sun in his outstretched hand. But it's not the image of Apollo that scares me sir; it's the inscription above it."  
"You can read it, everyone we have shown it to say it doesn't exist" exclaimed Admiral Flemming.  
"Sir there used to be seven people on this planet who can read this after 9-11 the number is down to five. It's a made up Language sir. My brother's and sister made it up with the help of my parents. Above each image is our names Cain, Able, Seth and Ruth and Jason. All in which the order we were born  
Silence filled the cockpit. The only sound was that of steady hum of the engines. After a few minutes the Admiral broke that silence.  
"Look Apollo, I'm sorry, but we had no idea that's what the inscriptions said. But I understand if you want out of this project now, we was just hoping you could shed some light on this." the Admiral said with heartfelt sorrow in his voice  
Jason closed his eyes fighting back the tears of his parent's deaths on that fateful day! No he would continue on.  
"No sir, I'll stay on! My curiosity has been raised. I want to find out what it means. This will be hard for me and my family, especially my brother Seth. He blames me for his son's death. Sometimes I think he's right. But if it takes the children of Adam to end this mystery, then that's what will happen and maybe a few hearts will be mended" Jason said knowing what he must do next.  
Admiral Flemming sat there in silence listing to Apollo. He felt the tears for in his eyes too! Damn if he knew this was going to occur he would have done it differently. Glancing at his watch he saw that they had to be heading back.  
"Again I'm sorry Apollo, but we have to be heading back now. The President is expecting us and we have a lot to discuss later."  
Jason looked up at the moon, which was getting closer by the minute. Yes they had to get back. He had a lot of thinking to do.  
"OK sir lets head back; I'm getting hungry"  
at that the admiral turned the phantom back towards earth.

Batgirl was running late. The trip to the berthing area and then the ship's store had taken longer than expected. It wasn't because of the distance it was because almost around every turn they took somebody would see something that interested them and would ask their guide Airman Jones questions.  
One of the things that struck her the most about her quick tour was the familiarity of it all. Everything reminded her of a US Navy ship. From her wide passageways to the design of her stateroom screamed Uncle Sam.  
As she buttoned her blouse of her BDU's she bought at the ships store, she wondered why the navy didn't use jumpsuits like they used in the movies and on TV.  
Not that there was anything wrong with the BDU's, they were actually quite comfortable, after all, the Navy spent a bundle on its design. Anything beat khakis and the old fashion dungarees.  
(Author's note: If you didn't know it the Navy now wears BDU's. follow this link to see what they look like .mil/view_?id=32392 )

Just as she finished the last button the ships 1mc came to life. First there was the shriek of the boson's pipe followed by the voice of the BMOW (Boatswain Mate Of the Watch). "Now hear this! Now hear this! Supper for our new shipmates and the president has been delayed until 2030 hours. I say again supper has been delayed until 2030. That is all."  
"Shi#!" she said out loud. She had just taken a quick navy shower, dried off and put her clothes on in less than 15 minutes. Now she had to wait at least another half hour.  
"Uggggg" she grunted as she started brushing her hair. As she looked into the mirror, she couldn't help but smile at the image that stared back at her.  
At first glance one would think she was full blooded Irish. For her copper colored hair, light complexion, and by what she has been told many countless times the most striking emerald green eyes.  
But they would be only three quarters correct. She was also one quarter Cherokee Indian.  
And what she inherited from her nation was barley visible. It lied in her cheekbones. The Cherokee became very predominate in her facial features.  
That was one of the reasons she used the nick "Batgirl". That character best describes her. Or at least that is what her grandmother told her.  
Her grandmother loved cartoons, especially batman and superman. When upon hearing that her little princess had joined the US Navy, but she wanted to be a fighter pilot also. The old woman turned off the television she was watching stood up and placed her hand on Rachel's and said  
"Ah good, the princess wants to be warrior now. This is a good thing. From this day on she will be known as Batgirl. Now I have spoken." Just as she finished she removed her hand sat back down in her chair and turned the TV back on. On the screen was the image of Batgirl, the onscreen image was in the middle of a fight with some thugs beating the pure living crap out of them.  
Another image crossed her mind and she couldn't help but to crack a smile as she pulled her medium length red hair up into a proper military manner.  
She couldn't help but think of Fuzzy. Yes there were times he was a pain in the ass, but there were times he was a good man! Still it was the pain in the ass part that had her worried right now.  
She looked one last time in the mirror, doing one last check over nodding in approval she turned and left her

As she headed towards the lounge area they all agreed to meet at, the realization of what she was on was beginning to hit her. She saw another familiar sign. As she approached it she noticed it was a general schematic of the America. Stopping to get a better look at it she noticed it was like a sort you are here type layout. Emergency routes and locations.  
She turned and resumed her little trek. She walked another 100 feet or so when the passageway gave way into a rather large commons area.  
It was big enough for maybe 20 people, perhaps 25. It had a couple couches in front of a rather impressive big screen television, along with a couple of poker tables and there was even a small pool table.

In a way a very nice crews lounge, very nice indeed. Seated around one of the card tables was Doc, Opie, Flapjack and that camera man. It looked like they were in the middle of playing a round of poker.  
She looked at the big screen TV and saw that someone was playing the latest version of the rouge warrior's spec ops game. Level 14! Pretty impressive, because she has only gotten to 12 herself.  
She looked at the two sole occupants of the couches.  
It was the two wandering soles she had the displeasure of riding with today.  
The last time she saw them, they were two of the most disgusting creatures she has every seen in her life. Smelling of old spice and looking like sailors of old.  
Now they were more squared away. BDU's ironed and boots shined. They had freshly shaven faces. Hogan's wire rimmed glasses were still dirty. The kid kinda reminds you of Radar from MASH.  
His buddy Osborne had that look of your average country boy from Nebraska, which what he was. His short cropped hair was sandy blonde. His eyes hazel.  
They were so engrossed in the game they didn't notice her watching them. It was only when someone shouted "ATTENTION ON DECK!" broke their concentration.  
As she came to attention she noticed that Admiral Fleming had entered the room. He was still dressed in his flight suit. Right behind him was Captain Michels. He too was still in his flight suit. He was pulling his carry on luggage behind him.  
"As you were! Sorry we are so late. It's my fault wanted to get the ol captain here a grand tour, and maybe see if I could make him a little green." He quipped as he poked Captain Michels with his elbow.  
She looked quickly at Captain Michels face and noticed a look of concern across his face. The admiral had told him something in private. And from the looks of things it was big! But what could be bigger than this ship. Unless… her thoughts were interrupted again by the admirals voice.  
I have spoken with the president and we have decided to move the meal here. For those who forgot or who didn't know the president is a big football fan.  
Well his favorite team the Miami Dolphins is playing in a big game today. If they win they get home field through out the play offs.  
If they lose they have to possibly travel to New England.  
So we all are invited to his playoff party here. His treat, which includes the beer. So enjoy!" at the he then turned and left to go to his quarters and change. The word beer sparked a rather loud cheer from those present along with football, this was turning into a great day.  
She then noticed Captain Michels look at a piece of paper in his hand, and then started walking towards the same berthing area she was assigned to.  
She turned and followed the captain. She was just curious on how was his flight and what did he see in a few quick steps she overcame him saying "Apollo, so how did it go?"  
He shook in head in amazement.  
"fan-freaking-tastic" was the only words he could muster  
The Phantom is truly a remarkable bird. Hard to believe it use to be a Tomcat."  
She nodded "I bet so, what was it like up there? She asked as they arrived at his quarters. Noticing where they were she quickly mentioned to Apollo that their berths were directly across from each other. He looked at his watch and notice it was getting late, he quickly mentioned that to her.  
She said she would see him in the lounge turned and left to go back. The idea of a cold beer made her mouth water. Jason watched her leave and then closed the door.  
He look around at his new stateroom. It was larger than he expected. There was an old metal desk in one corner, along with its equally old steel chair. He placed his bag on the desk half expecting it to collapse.  
He then noticed the plasma screen television hanging on the wall; he glanced around for the remote locating it he cut the TV on. The pre game show was on and the announcers were making their predictions saying the Dolphins defense should handle the raiders offense.  
He noticed that his bed was in a separate room along with his own private head complete with a shower. He sat on his bed testing it bounce. Sastified that he would have many a rest less sleep on this bed he got up grabbed his bag and unpacked. Grabbing his toiletry bag and a clean towel he headed off to the shower.

Senator Cummings had finally settled down. It didn't take him long to freshen up. As he sat down at the desk in his VIP quarters, he did have to admit these quarters were fairly nice.  
The room had a fairly decent queen size bed, a huge big screen TV and a grand view of the bay. As the sun was setting he could just make out the pyramids. There was even a small kitchenette with a loaded fridge.  
His laptop beeped letting him know it had booted up, while it was possible the room was being monitored, he wasn't taking any chances. He reached in his pocket and removed a small flash drive. He waited till the flashing light turned green he then logged in. a little present from a friend at the NSA. The room was clear of bugs and the area was secure.  
As he waited for his laptop to boot. He stood up and went to the fridge. He grabbed a cold can of Pepsi. He opened it and took a big swallow. He closed the fridge and went to the large bay shaped window.  
The sun had finally set and it was hard to see anything. He turned and walked back to the desk. His laptop had finally booted. There was a wireless internet connection. He paused for a second wondering if the connection required login information.  
He quickly launched another gift from the same friend. Then he clicked on the wireless internet icon. Sure enough the connection was secured. He did a quick attempt to login using his DoD login information. As he suspected it was rejected. But he wasn't worried. A wicked smile etched across his face as a window popped open. A non traceable hacker program began its duty.  
A light knock on his door brought him back to reality. He went to answer it there was another knock followed by the soft voice of his aide.  
"senator are you ready? Our escort is here."  
"almost Kristie give me a few seconds" he said as he closed the lid to his laptop hoping that by the time he got back from the presidents little party, he would be online.

By the time Jason arrived the play off party was in full swing. The game was about to start and everyone was just about present. He noticed that there was several large coolers filled with ice, sodas and several varieties of popular beers.  
There were also several tables, heavy laden with food. There was grilled hotdogs, hamburgers and chicken. Along with all types of fixings.  
There was also small finger sandwiches chips and pretzels. There was even a football shaped cake. By this time had been well dug into!  
He grabbed a plate and fixed himself a cheeseburger. Grabbed him some chips and cut him a piece of that cake. He walked to the cooler and saw a sight to behold. There was one icehouse left and it belong to him. As he removed the cold beer he heard the unmistakable sound of president Sander's loud boisterous voice  
"Are you ready for some football!!" he hollered as he entered the lounge. To say the president marched to a beat of a different drummer all one had to do was look at the president. One side of his face was aqua marine the other orange. He was wearing a Dan Marino jersey and the same shorts and sandals he had on earlier. He had an Icehouse in his hand.  
Jason quickly looked down at the cold beer he had in his hand. It would taste great, but he was drinking the president's beer. Thinking better of it he replaced the Icehouse and grabbed a coke instead. If he wasn't going to drink icehouse, he rather not drink at all.

President Sanders noticing captain Michels returning the beer quickly worked his way towards him.

"Having a good time Apollo? Asked the president after taking a sip of beer.

Jason had just bitten off a piece of his cheeseburger, quickly swallowed it and sat the coke down. He quickly offered his free hand to the president and said  
"Very much so sir."

"Will ya cut the Sir crap Apollo? OK talk to me like I'm your wingman, which I was by the way!" the president said looking his best friend in the eye.  
To Jason the words stung of truth. After all the man in front of him was more than the President of the United States. He was his best friend and former wingman; he will always be Jefferson "Dimebag" Sanders.

He looked at his best friend and nodded. He then grabbed the icehouse out of the presidents hand drained what was left of it. He then let out a suppressed belch and said  
"You know Dimebag, your right now I hope you brought enough icehouses for both of us?"

The president smiled seeing his old friend return joyfully reached out and hugged his best friend and said "have I ever let you down Apollo?"

"Well there was that time down in Perth; her name……was….." Apollo said thinking about these cute twins down in Australia.

"Now that wasn't my fault, how was a suppose to know that they were the Prime Ministers Daughters" the president shouted pointing his finger at Jason  
They both laughed at the memory of the incident.  
"Yes there is more icehouse, but be warn I only brought a six pack don't think we really need to be drinking all that much now do we?" the President said reminding Apollo the real reason they were here.

The look in Dimebag's eyes told Jason there was awhile lot more to the story a whole lot more. But why was he having this very informal type of briefing.

"Time to start Apollo, grab your food and find a spot to sit. Ill have another icehouse brought over." he said as he left.

He looked around the lounge for a place to sit and saw Batgirl sitting at one of the tables by herself. Thinking she wouldn't mind he started to walk her way. As he approached their eyes met as if reading his mind she said "you can sit here Apollo."

"Thanks Batgirl." He said putting his food and coke down on the table.  
As he finished he asked "So what do you make of all of this?"

Remarkable is all I can say. Apollo. This whole place, the ship, the island it's so over whelming. "She said waving her hands

Jason having taking another bite of the slider shook his head in agreement. As he swallowed he took a sip of his coke and said.  
"What amazes me is even though this ship is a space ship; she has the feel of home."

Batgirl who was cutting a piece of the chicken stopped in mid stroke and asked him. "You noticed it too?'

The question briefly caught him off guard, and then suddenly everything came into focus.

"Yeah I think I have. It's like everything has a." he stopped. He couldn't think of the word.

"Familiarity?" batgirl question, hoping she was thinking along the same lines as him.

"Yeah" he said nodding his head "I think it's by design, what's your professional opinion Commander?" he asked

"Excuse me sir." She said her mouth full of chicken. She quickly finished and continued "I think your correct sir. I think it's by design. How else would you get almost ten thousand crew and support staff to function in a spaceship overnight?"

"I agree with you commander, there is something big on the horizon something real big." he said reaching for the icehouse a steward had just brought him.

As he opened the beer another thought came to him. Invasion? Possibly! Maybe the government knows of some sort of impending invasion. Lord he hoped not. Still he had better wait and see.

Senator Cummings was the last to arrive, as he planned to be. The president and Admiral Flemings had a lot to explain. He quickly thought back to the documents the President had let him look at.  
It was hard to comprehend what he had read. Eden's gate may be the name of the base, but to him it was like a personal hell.  
But still it intrigued him. The whole concept of ancient spacecraft designed for humans left behind for us to find. But what do we do with it? Instead of making the ship on of peace, they make it a ship of war.  
He saw the president sitting on one of the couches. He was talking to Admiral Fleming and the News reporter along with her cameraman. As he approached he noticed their conversation was becoming rather animated. Or rather the Admiral was.  
"With all due respect sir, I totally disagree with you on that. If you're planning on doing this, why not use the press?" Admiral Fleming said  
Upon hearing that he decided to act quickly and try to catch the two off guard  
"And what is the President planning on doing Admiral?" He said taking a seat beside Miss Kinsley who was sitting on the other couch.

"Oh, that's still classified Senator." Admiral Fleming said  
"I see." Senator Cumming scratched his chin and looked at the president, what was the man up to. Damn him, He was so hard to read. "Then why, may I ask, why is the press more informed in this than I am on this matter."  
"No, they are not fuzzy" replied the president "if I recall you have seen some rather sensitive information just a little while ago, were you not?"  
Damn it he thought the president out maneuvered him again. He looked at the president with an fck you stare! He adjusted his tie trying to think of a snappy comeback when the reporter's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. President, all I'm asking much to Senator Cummings dismay is to record the events of tonight. One camera that's all and you get the disks afterwards." She asked  
Senator Cummings fumed inside. They even had the press against him now. He might as well give up.  
The President looked at Miss Kinsley. Yup a very pretty face, beautiful blond hair and hazel eyes. Still she wasn't his Martha. No one was. He felt a sudden pang in his chest and quickly regained his thoughts.  
"OK I Agree. One camera and you give me the disks. And to make sure I get the disks. Admiral who is your MAR-DET's commanding Officer.  
"That would be Major Shore, sir!" the Admiral said

"Have Major shore report here and escort these two around and collect the disks." The president said

"Aye, Aye Sir!" the admiral said reaching for a cell phone. After a few seconds the admiral had a brief conversation with the person on the other end. After he finished, he hung up the phone and said "Major Shore will be here within 10 minutes sir."

The president then turned towards the camera man and asked for the disk that was in the camera now. Travis shrugged like OK, what ever, as he opened the camera and removed the writable disk. He then handed it to the president.  
Luckily for him he had switched disks 5 mins earlier and had that one safely hidden.  
"And Ill take that disk you got hidden in your back pocket. Didn't think I noticed did ya?" the president said holding his hand out.  
Travis with a surprised look on his face reached into his back pocket and removed the disc. He handed it to the president with reluctance.

The president then painted face and all handed the hidden disk back to Travis. Use this one first, hate to waste that footage you have already taken. Especially after that entrance I made.  
Travis' face went from "down with the man" to "Hail to the chief" faster than you could blink.  
"Thank you Mr. President, I had some great shots there." Travis said as he put the disk back in the camera.  
The president looked at the Cameraman. He was a tall lanky skinny kid. He looked to be no more than 25 years old. He had his hair cut in the latest emo style. His nose was pierced along with both his ears. He was wearing a Bob Marley tied dyed t shirt.  
"No problem kid, just do me a favor and keep that wacky weed you got in your luggage where's it at. OK?"  
"Oh yeah no problem man. Your way cool in my book. Is in my room ok?" the obvious stoner said.  
"Yeah no problem man, just use plenty of air freshener ok." The president said wondering if the last administration was wrong in reforming the marijuana laws.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was enjoying himself for the first time in a very long time. As he finished the slider, and polished it off with the last of the beer, his thoughts were far from what had transpired earlier that day.  
But every so often his thoughts would return to the photographs he had seen earlier. The images were crystal clear in his mind. As far as Jason knew, nobody in the family had shared the language.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a rather large boisterous cheer. He glanced up at the screen. Miami had just scored a touchdown on the opening play. His best friend was doing most of the yelling, standing up and doing some sort of dance. He chuckled at the sight of the president. Yup ol' Dimebag sure knew how to have a good time. Maybe that's why he was elected in the first place.  
The previous president was all gloom and doom and most Americans were tired, broke and just plain pissed off at politicians in the first place. It wasn't just the previous president who got the boot. Over three quarters of the senate and roughly the same in congress found themselves unemployed at the end of the last election.  
"You're in deep thought!" Batgirl said interrupting his thoughts.

He shrugged his shoulders and replied. "Just thinking about Dimebag" He said motioning towards the president

Batgirl briefly had a puzzled look on her face then she realized who he was talking about.  
"That's right you and the President were both stationed on the Daddy Bush weren't you?"  
(Author's note: Daddy Bush is the USS George H. W. Bush.)

"Yeah, we were actually each other's wingman, if it weren't for him, I might not be here today" he said with a somber tone in his voice.

She took a sip of her bottled water replaced the top and said "I remember now, after you were shot down he stayed airborne as long as he could keeping the North Koreans off your six."

"That's an understatement of the century Batgirl, that man over there risked his own life to keep me alive at the danger of his own. If any body deserved the MOH it was him, not me. " He said watching his best friend hoot and holler as the Miami D was crushing the opposition.

"Maybe, but what you did was pretty remarkable too! Don't forget that. I don't know if I could have done what you did!"

"Shit Batgirl, I didn't do nothing special. No more than any officer in the Military would have done." He said downplaying his actions in Korea .

Batgirl placed he hand on his and gave it a slight squeeze "Don't hand me that Apollo, what you did was very special, and very heroic. You deserve it"

"No I don't Batgirl. That man over there deserves it, along with the ones who didn't return. Especially those who didn't return" he said remembering those horrific events.

"Hoo-Rah, Apollo" a very familiar voice said behind him.

He quickly turned towards the voice. Damn this day was still full of surprises. The familiar voice belonged to a very special friend.  
" Jersey !" he said quickly standing up embracing her. "How in the hell are you?"

Major Henrietta " Jersey " Shore straightened her BDU's as Apollo released her. "I'm fine Apollo, how's that ankle of yours?"

Her mentioning his ankle caused a slight burst of pain. He broke his right ankle upon landing after bailing out of his hornet. He smiled and told her it was fine.  
"So" he continued "how long have you been here?"  
"A little over a month now, I'm the CO of Mar-Det, kinda cushy job, but then again any thing is cushy after Korea " she said

"Amen to that Jersey , oh damn where are my manners." He said slapping his hand against his forehead. He turned towards Batgirl  
"Commander Harris, this is Major Shore , we spent some time in Korea together."  
Batgirl extended her hand "call me Batgirl, Major"  
"And you can call me Jersey, Batgirl" Jersey said taking batgirl's hand.  
"So what's this place all about?" asked Apollo  
"You haven't been briefed yet, so I'm not at liberty to say Apollo. But what I can tell you is this. Everything you thought you knew, deep six it." She stopped right there letting those words sink in.  
"Oh trust me Jersey ; I am very intrigued by things here. But what are you doing up here since you have already been briefed?" He asked  
"I'm babysitting those two over there" she said while motioning towards the news reporter and her cameraman, who were busy shooting footage of the festivities.  
"Joy oh Joy, better you than Me. " chuckled Batgirl  
"tell me about, I guess there could be worse duty, Don't know what that would be, but hey gets me away from the XO" she replied  
"Speaking of the XO, who is it?" asked Jason

"You might know him Apollo, or at least I think you do. Does the name Captain Trey Anderson ring a bell?"

Both Apollo and Batgirl muttered "shit" at the same time.

Captain Trey Anderson was bored. Well bored was properly not the word he was looking for. Anxious was properly what he was looking for. Hell how could he not be anxious? After all he was the number two man here. Not bad for a poor black kid from the projects of Chicago  
He took pride in the fact that he was Black, God how he hated the term African American. It made one feel like a statistic.  
But what made him most proud was the fact that he was good at what he did, and he knew it. And he didn't let those around him forget about it either. While the Navy was color blind, there were still racist in the navy, you can't weed them all out, but he sure as hell tried.  
He looked at the nearly empty bridge; only one word came to mind. Like everything else about this ship it was absolutely massive. A tri-level monstrosity looked bigger than some ships he had been on.  
But now the place was nearly empty.  
Besides himself and the BMOW there were only a couple of petty officers working on the long range communications station. So far they had been unable to get the system to work properly. There was some sort of bug in the ancient software, keeping them from using it.  
He took a sip of his coffee, looked down at the daily reports that awaited him to review.  
"Damn paperwork" he muttered under his breath, as he picked the stack. Sorting through it he separated it into two piles, do now and put off till later.  
Most of it just required his signature. A request here and there for supplies, which only he could approve. There was a request chit for emergency leave, an airman named Prescott had just lost his father. He thought about that one for a minute and approved it.  
He finished the relatively short stack of papers and turned his thoughts to the new arrivals.  
He and Admiral Flemming butted heads over two of the selections. He couldn't see why the admiral wanted both Michels and Harris on board While both were excellent pilots in their on right, he felt that they were not up to the task that stood before them.  
He took another sip of coffee when he noticed one of the petty officers was standing beside him.  
"Yes petty officer?" he asked  
"Sir, we think we have found the problem. But I think you should come see this!" the youth said  
Nodding he got up and followed the petty officer to the coms console.  
As they approached the other petty officer was quickly inputting commands, he noticed that they petty officer was smiling to beat all get out.  
"So what's the problem?" he asked as he leaned over and glanced at the screen.  
"Well sir!" the first petty officer started "as you know we thought the problem was in the software. But after a few sleepless nights and countless simulations we can now rule that out."

"If it's not the software, then what's the problem?"

The young man who was sitting at the console replied "sir the reason we couldn't get it to work was because it was busy."

"Busy, what do you mean busy petty officer?"

"Sir it was busy, because it was receiving a message." The petty officer said with excitement in his voice.

The words caused him to quickly exhale, catching his breath, he asked the petty officer to repeat what he just said.  
"It was receiving a message, a fairly large one by the looks of it."

"I thought that's what you said. A message you say? Was does this message say?"

"We'll know in a minute or two, it's being decoded as we speak. We should have our..." the petty officer never got the chance to finish his sentence a beep sounded from the console. The youth quickly typed a few commands and the message appeared.  
The message was a video, while it was blurry, you could just make out the image of a man. He appeared to be human, although something about the man seemed familiar" he appeared to be talking.  
"Is there any sound with this petty officer?" he asked wondering what the man was saying.  
"I think so Captain." The petty officer said quickly typing a few more commands. He then flipped a switch beside the speaker and the mans voice filled the air"

"Are you sure this thing is working right Wolfgang?" the man said in the background presumably from behind camera you heard in heavily accented English.  
"Yes Herr Richards, all seems to be in working order."  
"Then why do I look so blurry?" the first man said pointing towards something off camera.  
"Let me check" the voice from behind the camera said. The image quickly focused and the once blurry image was indeed that of a man.  
"How's that Herr Richards?" Wolfgang asked from behind they camera  
"Fine, for a minute there I thought I was going to have to kick your kraut ass." There was a pause as the man on the screen looked down at what looked like some sort of prepared statement.  
Captain Anderson looked at the man. He looked to be in his mid forty's. He was white with jet black hair. His eyes were a dark brown.  
But it was what he was wearing that stood out. He was wearing a uniform and that uniform was that of a United States Marine.  
"My name is Lt Colonel Samuel J. Winston. United States Marine Corp. Serial number 2648540. Today's date is September 22, 1949 and have I got a story to tell you."

Admiral Flemings glanced at his watch, it was almost 2000 hours. He was a little anxious to get the ball rolling so to speak. He understood why the president wanted to brief everyone this way, it wasn't what he would have done, but hey the president had a way of getting things done, even if it was sometimes called off the wall.  
Besides he liked a good football game, and this game was turning into a barn burner. Both teams had managed to score at least one touchdown a piece and the raiders were in the red zone looking to score that go ahead touchdown just before the half.  
Still the events of the day lay heavy on his mind. Were they wrong in bringing Apollo and Batgirl into the mix? If you listen to what Captain Anderson had to say, they were. The captain was right to point out that Apollo's stress levels were above the navy norm, and that Batgirl had a temper on her. But they were both excellent pilots with great leadership skills.  
Still he overruled the Captain, thinking the little things would take care of themselves. He knew Apollo about as well as anybody and after the little hop they made, he knew he had made the right decision. He glanced at his watch again, man he had to stop doing that. It was a bad habit of his.  
He felt his cell phone buzz; he noticed it was the bridge as he answered "Admiral Fleming speaking."  
"sir, this is the BMOW, I hate to bother you, but Captain Anderson requests that you report to the bridge, something about Die Glocke is true" the voice on the other end said.  
"are you sure Boats?" he questioned wanting to make sure he had heard that correctly.  
"yes sir, it has something to do with the long range communications gear. I don't know what it is but he came running and shouting for me to call you and to be sure to mention that Die Glocke is true, what ever that means."  
He paused for a second letting the words sink in, if this was true, then they had little time to act.  
"ill be there in five minutes." he said as he hung up the phone. Turning towards the president he said" sir, we have a situation, Die Glocke is true. I'm heading to the bridge, perhaps we should postpone our briefing until later?"  
The president quickly jerked his head towards him "did you just say Die Glocke is true admiral?"  
"yes sir, if this is true, we might have to rush things a bit."  
"I would think so, but I don't think we need to postpone the briefing, lets have it on the bridge" at that the president stood up, walked over to the TV and cut it off. A chorus of boos and groans filled the room. He motioned with his hand for everyone to simmer down and be quiet. Once everyone had he said "OK everyone change of plans. I need everyone to please follow me and admiral Fleming to the bridge, you will be briefed along the way.." he then nodded towards admiral Flemings, who by this time had retrieved his briefcase. He opened it up and removed a stack of papers. He handed the stack to the closest person which turned out to be flapjack, and asked him to pass them out. The admiral turned and headed towards the bridge. Not waiting on anyone.  
Everyone quickly grabbed a copy and followed suit. Jason and Batgirl were the last in line and as Jason grabbed his he looked over the front page. What stood out was the big red letters marked president's eyes only.

26March1945

Operation Highjump  
A proposal

Dear Mr. President,  
It has come to my attention that the German submarine U-234 has departed the Kiel Naval yards yesterday under the tightest of security measures.  
While I have learned her "official" orders are for her to sail to Japan to deliver such things as the Me 262 jet fighter and over 1200 lbs of uranium, this is not the true nature of her voyage.  
Instead I have learned from valuable sources inside the German high command that she is to sail with all due haste to Antarctica and deliver what is being called "Die Glocke" or in English "The Bell".  
This device if it exist will allow what remains of the Nazi party to depart the planet in a space ship they found in Point 103, their base in Antarctica.  
As you know we have been unable to locate this base and destroy it. It is my proposal that we station several destroyers in the area we believe the base to be located.  
As you know through our discussions, this is not the famed Island from nowhere in Admiral Wilkes' ship's log. If that were the case we would have lost this war. The technologies that he says exists there are beyond comprehension. Therefore, there must be another ship(s) of sorts there.  
In conclusion I propose the following course of action be taken: Once we have located the base we can keep a close eye on it until a time we can better resolve the situation, possibly with an arctic amphibious landing if needed.  
This is a most urgent matter and a decision within the next 24 hours is needed. Thank you and god bless America.

Sincerely yours,  
James Forrestal  
Secretary of the Navy


	5. Chapter 5

after reading the memo on the front page, Jason quickly scanned through the remaining pages. There were more photo copies of various documents all classified "TOP SECRET" or "PRESIDENT EYE"S ONLY".  
Most of it was technical data concerning the bell and something called "Flytrap" along with notes on quantum physics, anti gravity and possible time travel. There were more documents on Operation Highjump and Operation Deep Freeze.  
He found it hard to read while trying to keep up with everyone. As they rounded a corner, he noticed everyone was quiet as they read. Every once in a while you would hear a few words of amazement.  
But what surprised him the most was the lack of concern on Senator Cummings face, and that worried him. The senator was known for using his temper just to gather attention, and he rarely let an opportunity pass him by. It was the look of smugness that suggested he was up to something and Jason made a mental note to keep an eye on him.  
They turned right at an intersection which dead ended at appeared to be an elevator of some sort. Admiral Flemings turned towards everyone paused for a few seconds letting everyone catch their breath.  
"from this point on." he began "You are being privy to America's most closely guarded secret, even more so than this Battlestar. There has been lots of speculation concerning the end of WWII, most of it pure BS."  
He paused for a second catching his breath and then continued. "when Eden's gate was first discovered in 1840 and yes I said 1840, The U. S. Navy was given the task by then President Tyler to gather as much information as possible. Unfortunately we were unable to find this island from nowhere as described by Wilkes. It wasn't till operation Highjump, that we were able to penetrate the shields." the admiral stopped as the doors to the lift opened. He entered it and motioned for everyone to follow suite. As soon as everyone was on board the rather spacious lift, the doors closed and it began its accent.

"now for those of you who don't know operation Highjump involved a naval flotilla of some 13 ships and over 4000 personnel. This included 2 destroyers, one submarine and the carrier Philippine Sea, along with support aircraft and ships. Officially this mission was to conduct scientific experiments along with mapping to the coast line."  
The lift stopped and the doors opened. Everyone exited and the admiral continued as he started walking.  
"while we did carry out mapping of the coastline, train personnel and test equipment for arctic conditions, we secretly carried out special operations in the area"  
The admiral stopped and turned towards everyone. He took a deep breath and continued. "these operations have been known only to a few select people. Mostly those originally involved, every CNO since then and only select President's the Navy trusted enough to share the information with. And before you ask Fuzzy, your mad didn't know. The last President to know before President sanders was Bush 41 as he likes to call himself, and that was because he was a navy man.  
Senator Cummings upon hearing that bit of news looked like he was about to blow a gasket. But he settled down when he realized that "W" didn't know.  
"Before I continue, what you are about to see and hear may seem unbelievable, but the true mission of Operation Highjump was to rid the world of it's greatest evil, that mission had mixed results." he said as he turned and entered the heart of America.

To Jason the bridge of the America looked more like mission control at NASA. The bridge appeared to be a hundred feet across at it's widest. There was a rather large view screen, perhaps 20 feet in width and some 8 to ten feet in height centered against the far end of the bridge. He would later learn this was actually a large window made of a highly dense plastic like material.  
The lowest level held numerous workstations. It was here he thought most of the ship's systems were monitored. The second level had only two stations, it was here he saw Captain Anderson and two petty officers gathered around one of these stations. It was the closest on e to the third level in which he was standing.  
It contained numerous workstations along the sides of the bridge there was even a walkway from one side to the other underneath the main viewing port. So if one chose too, they could walk right up and peer out the window.  
But what stood out was the center most station. It was own it own pedestal slightly above the third level, it was circular in shape and it looked like it rotated. It was from here he thought that the admiral ran things. It looked like a captain's or this case admiral's chair.  
"pretty impressive isn't it Apollo" he heard the president ask  
"Breathtaking is more like it, just what in the name of Sam Hill have you gotten me into Dime bag?" he questioned his best friend.  
"That is yet to be seen my friend. But do me a favor will ya? Have everyone hang out here till we find out what is going on. And please don't touch anything" the president said heading down towards were the XO and the Admiral was at.  
He said he would and motioned for everyone to gather around he repeated what the President asked of them They all seemed too awestruck to disagree.  
Some like the two enlisted personnel found the nearest station and sat down, while others like the chopper pilots hung together, talking quietly amongst themselves.  
Senator Cummings along with his aide and the other two civilians walked down to the command chair, he then hopped up on the seat and propped his feet up on the console in front of him  
He shook his head at the arrogance of the senator, who else would show that much disrespect.  
"cocky son of a bitch isn't he?" he heard Jersey say as she too saw what the senator had done.  
Batgirl too had been watching also chuckled in jest and she excused herself and walked over to where the senator was sitting.  
He watched as she walked up to him, lean down and whisper something in his ear. The look on his face afterwards was priceless, for what ever she told him he removed his feet quicker than he had propped the up there.  
Batgirl then turned and walked back towards them. There was a smile on her face that the Mona Lisa would have been proud to wear. Both Jason and Jersey looked at her with what the hell did you tell him looks on their faces. As she approached she shrugged her shoulders and said "I just told him if he wanted to keep those two pitiful things he called Jewels intact, that he should show some respect to the admiral and remove his feet."  
Jersey busted out laughing and a broad smile etched across Jason's face. One look at Batgirl and one could tell she could actually do it without a seconds hesitation,

"Silence on the bridge!" Captain Anderson yelled as the noise of jerseys laughter reached him  
"sorry sir it won't happen again." Jersey said trying to stifle the laughter with her hand.

"see that it doesn't Major" the XO replied

"So Batgirl just what magical charms are you using on ol Fuzzy over there?" Jersey asked.  
"Oh nothing special, just my sweet feminine charm, you know how men are!" she said as she stuck out her tongue out at senator Cummings who was staring at her with daggers in her eyes.  
"Yeah right and monkeys might fly out of by butt! Jason said doing his best Garth imitation.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Batgirl "The might Apollo has a sense of humor, who would have thunk it!"

"Oh I wouldn't call what he has a sense of humor Batgirl, its more like watching paint dry, about as entertaining too!" quipped Jersey as she jabbed her elbow into Jason's ribs.  
Jason letting out a rather loud "oomph" as Jersey's elbow stabbed his ribs brought his left hand up to where the damage was done was quick to reply "Very Funny Jersey, don't make me tell her about what happened between you and Perez."

"you wouldn't dare!" she replied knowing the embarrassment that would cause her.

'Who's Perez?" asked an intrigued Batgirl playing along.

Jersey just rolled her eyes and was about to tell Apollo what to do with himself when the booming voice of Captain Anderson filled the bridge

"front and center everyone!"

Jason felt a knot form in his stomach as they walked. By the looks of their faces, things did not look good. As he approached them he heard the president say. "I want a copy of this first thing in the morning Admiral, along with any other helpful information you can come up with. As you know I have a photo op tomorrow. The press has to see me go Christmas shopping for the old lady and the kids. I'm getting cleaned up and I'll call you when I am ready to depart."

"understood Mr. President, I'll call the Air boss and tell him to get my fighter ready. And that report will be on your desk first thing in the morning."

"Good now if everyone will excuse me, um Apollo can I see you in private for a moment?"

Before Jason could say anything Senator Cummings butted in "Mr President, with all due respect, I have been patient with you and the Admiral here, but I demand an explanation for all of this."

"Fuzzy, now is not the time." Admiral Fleming said trying to calm him down."

"the fuck it isn't. I want answers and I want the NOW!" he said shouting at the top of his lungs. His face turning a crimson red

'Senator, Please calm down" said his aide putting her hand on his shoulder.

"ah shut up Christie." He said removing her hand away quickly and with such force she twisted and fell. A loud snap could be heard as she tried to catch her self.  
"aw shit" cried out Christie as she gazed upon the bone sticking out from her forearm. Her eyes rolled back and she passed out  
Batgirl who happened to be closest to the senator at the time had just about of the senators bull crap. With both her fists and teeth clinched she grabbed him by the shoulder, jerked him around and proceeded to knee him in the groin with all her might.  
His eyes bulged at the impact and he dropped to his knees, she then lifted his chin with her left hand and smiled. She then asked him "Do you remember what I did to you the last time you hit a woman?"  
His eyes widened in horror at the memory.

"Stand down Commander!" shouted Captain Anderson "and that's an order!"

Batgirl realizing her temper had gotten the best of her again, let go of the senator, she then came to the parade rest position. Senator Cummings realizing he escaped the wrath of Batgirl fell to the floor and curled up into a ball at her feet.

She looked over at the senators aide who by this time was receiving medical treatment from Opie. He had taken his shirt off and was applying pressure on the wound, being careful not to jab himself with the exposed bone.

"Major Shore escort Commander Harris to the brig" Captain Anderson said

"Belay that order Major." President Sanders said over ruling the Captain

"Mr. President with all due respect, Commander Harris assaulted a member of the United States Senate. That is an courts-martial offense."

"Oh really Captain, and what the senator did to his aide was excusable?" the president came back sharply

"No sir, it wasn't. But still sir Commander Harris…"

"Did what I was about to do captain; only I wouldn't have been so gentle." Admiral Fleming said cutting off Captain Anderson. "I suggest you get a corpsman up here."  
Captain Anderson nodded and ran over to the BMOW who had gone to retrieve a first aid kit. Taking the kit from him, Captain Anderson asked him to call for a corpsman  
"All ready have sir, they should be here momentarily." The third class petty officer said.  
"Very well carry on then" he said running back.

He handed the kit to the young Ensign who by this time was joined by the TV reporter. She was comforting the visibly shaken aide. He looked over at Senator Cummings who was still reeling from the blow to the nads; he had managed to haul himself into the nearest chair and sat there doubled over. Captain Anderson felt no pity for the man at all. But still the man was hurting, he went over and picked up the first aide kit and rummaged through it. He found a cold compress, one of those chemical reaction jobs. As he snapped the vile inside causing the chemical reaction he handed it to the senator.  
"Here you go sir, this should help." He said turning his attention back towards Batgirl  
"Commander you're lucky, do you know that?" he asked staring her in the eyes.

"Yes sir!" she said looking straight ahead.

"I've read you last evals it wasn't pretty, the only reason your still in this man's navy is because the Navy couldn't give it's first female ace an dishonorable discharge! I suggest you straighten up and fly right Commander Do I make myself clear!"

"Sir, yes sir!" she said unflinching even though the words stung her very deeply.

"Now get out of my sight, as a matter of fact your excused from the bridge." he said turning to admiral Flemings and suggested "Admiral, I think we need to reschedule this briefing until tomorrow morning. I feel we need to rethink our strategy. Especially with the new information we saw.  
Admiral Flemings who was kneeling by the senator's aide, nodded yes. He then stood up and made room for the corpsman that just arrived.  
"Alright everyone change of plans, please return to your assigned berthing area, we will reschedule for tomorrow. I'm sorry but if you want to know more about the America, please tune to channel three. That is the ship's information channel. There is a twenty minute program that starts at the top of the hour every hour. It has helpful information much of it we was going to tell you here." He said as he walked over towards Jason.  
"Dismissed" Captain Anderson said  
Everyone turned and started exiting the bridge as Jason turned to leave as well, admiral Flemings put his hand on his arm and asked him to stay put.  
"Yes sir!' He said not sure what to make of what just went down. He watched as more corpsman arrived. They were carrying a stretcher. He watched as they asked her if she could walk or if she wanted to be carried to sickbay. She told them she could walk and slowly they got her to her feet and the slowly exited the bridge.  
He heard a muffled groan and looked over at fuzzy. He held the cold pack as he too slowly got to his feet also. A young corpsman offered him help, but he waved it off. Walking gingerly he slowly made his way off the bridge also, each step just as painful as the last.  
"Pitiful sight isn't it Apollo?" he heard the president say  
"Yeah sure is, almost feel sorry for the poor man, and I said almost! So what do you want to talk about Dimebag?"

"Walk with me Jason." The president said waving bye to the admiral.  
"Uh oh" Jason thought this was very serious. Dimebag never called him by his first name unless it was serious.  
As they walked in silence, Jason's mind was abuzz with questions. What happened during operation Highjump, how did the US gain control of this ship and the pyramid all jumbled his thoughts. To him that last one weighed the most on his mind. He shook the thoughts from his head as they arrived at what appeared to be the president's quarters. He waited while the president punched in the code on the cipher lock and opened the door and motioned for him to follow. As he entered he closed the door behind him.

"I see you still travel with Gertrude" Jason said pointing towards the pearl white Gibson Les Paul.

"Like they say in the commercial, I don't leave home without her. Go ahead I know you want to, I hitting the shower, got to wash this crap off my face. Speaking of which turn the game on and give me a score." The president said heading into the private bath.

Jason searched for the remote, finding it on the desk that sat beside the bed. He turned it on and caught a quick glance at the score.  
"Miami's up twenty eight to ten with five minutes left. And they have the ball."  
A loud cheer came from the bathroom as his best friend whooped it up. He cut the sound down and picked up the Les Paul. He felt unworthy to handle the 45 plus year old guitar. Especially considering who owned it once. He turned it over looking at the newest autographs that adorned it. He smiled as he guessed rank does have its privileges. He saw Dave Mustaine, Angus Young, and Tom Petty just to name a few. He smiled as he saw that every member of KISS was on there also.  
While he wasn't in the same league as the president, he plugged it in and let rip a few riffs he knew. The sound that flowed through the Amp was sweet heaven to him.  
The before hand thoughts quickly left him as his fingers made sweet music. He played on for about five minutes running the songs together. He was so engrossed in his playing he didn't here Dimebag walk in  
"Damn son, you're getting better." He said toweling his hair dry.

Jason sheepishly stopped playing and turned towards his best friend.  
"I think it's the guitar, not the player. This thing is just awesome. You lucky son of a bitch! Just how in the hell did you ever talk him out of it?"  
"Let's say Uncle Ted and I had a common interest, and it wasn't hunting" smiled Dimebag

"I bet here give me the honor" Jason said handing the president Gertrude.  
Smiling as he accepted it he quickly entered into the opening riffs of "Walk" by Pantera. Jason smiled knowing the true Dimebag was looking down smiling knowing one of his songs was being done justice.  
He watched as the president played for a few more minutes closing on blistering solo.  
After he finished, he sat Gertrude down and turned towards his best friend.  
"I bet you have a million questions?" asked Dimebag as he started dressing.

"That's the understatement of the year" Jason replied not sure where to begin.

"well let me guess a couple of them, you want to know how the America came into our hands, what happened during operation Highjump, and what all this has to do with you. How am I doing so far?" Dimebag said as he finished dressing.

"That's three questions Dimebag, but yes that's some of them. Just what the hell is going on?" he asked

He watched as his best friend picked up Gertrude and wiped her down with a cloth from her case. As he watched the president he knew the man had the weight of the entire world on his shoulders.

"As it states in the memo" Dimebag began "we knew the Germans had a secret base in Antarctica. It was called Point 103. The Germans believed it was the spot where the Aryan race originated." He paused for a few seconds then continued "we were unable to locate this base for the longest of times till we came across Intel saying that U-234 had left its home base of Kiel on the 25th of March. We were able to locate her and follow her to her destination near the Wilkes ice shelf in Antarctica. From there we lost her." Again he paused as he placed Gertrude in her case.  
"Any questions so far?" he asked Apollo, nodding no Dimebag continued "we knew about where the base was located, but we couldn't pinpoint it so we backed off and waited for the U-boat to reappear. It did several days later taking a course towards the US. From there we were able to track it until it surrendered to US forces on May 14th 1945. You with me so far?" asked Dimebag  
Jason by this time had begun taking notes using the back of the paperwork he had been given earlier. As he finished jotting down a few notes he asked "correct me if I'm wrong, but the math doesn't add up. You said she left on the 25th of March correct?"  
"Yes I did" answered the president knowing where this was going  
And she surrendered on the 14th of May?"

"Again you are correct"

"then how in the hell could she go that fast, she was a diesel and if I remember my history correct she had maybe a top speed of 20 knots and that was when she was surfaced, how was she able to travel such distances so fast given her slow speed?"

The president had just finished packing his overnight bag, zipped it up and replied "she was an unconventional nuke. The bell put out so much radiation, they were able to jury rig some sort of nuclear engine. They ran submerged the whole time only running at snorkel depth so they could recycle the air. We clocked her once at 40 knots. We had a hell of a time keeping up with her."  
Jason whistled upon hearing they clocked her at 40 knots, that was the top speed of today's nukes and the Germans achieved it at the end of WWII.  
"I bet so I guess when they arrived at this base of theirs they removed the bell and replaced it with a conventional diesel?" Jason asked

"Not quite, she still carried her diesels during the voyage, they did a quick change, and the sub was designed for one mission and one only, the transportation of the bell, plain and simple. When they left the U-boat was nothing more than plain old conventional diesel." said Dimebag


End file.
